The goddess hunt ( Aprendiz de diosa intermedio)
by paolita201521
Summary: Quinn está de vacaciones por 6 meses , fuera de la mansión Edén. Tendra tiempo suficiente para ir conociendo a su "nueva familia"
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Unas vacaciones en Grecia le parecen a Quinn Fabray la manera perfecta para pasar su primer año sabático lejos del Inframundo... hasta que se ve envuelta en una disputa inmortal que se remonta milenios atrás. Jake y Ryder han estado huyendo de la ira de Zeus y Hades durante siglos, escondiéndose de los Dioses que los cazan. La última persona en la que pueden confiar es Quinn, la nueva Reina del Inframundo. Sin embargo, ella está decidida a ayudar a su causa. Pero cuando se trata de lidiar con inmortales, Quinn tiene mucho que aprender...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: Ryder

La serpenteante cueva ascendía a través de la Tierra, y Ryder agarró la mano de Jake mientras le guiaba a través del terreno desigual. Los gruñidos de Cerbero hacían eco a través del túnel, y aunque Ryder más bien dejaría que el cancerbero se diera un festín con sus tripas nunca lo admitiría, el miedo corría por él como adrenalina. El enorme guardián del Inframundo de tres cabezas de Hades no podía hacer daño a los muertos, pero Ryder no temía a un perro. Temía al dios que le seguía.

Así que quizás, liberar a su hermano del Inframundo no era precisamente la idea más inteligente que Ryder había tenido jamás, pero el Consejo no le había dado muchas opciones.

—Vamos —dijo él, tirando del brazo de su hermano—. No nos queda mucho.

—Eso dijiste hace cinco kilómetros. —Jake tropezó, pero Ryder estuvo allí en un instante, poniéndolo de pie.

—Y ahora estamos cinco kilómetros más cerca de lo que lo estábamos antes. Deja de quejarte y empieza a correr.

Atravesaron la cueva tambaleándose, y detrás de ellos, los gruñidos de Cerbero se hicieron más fuertes. Ninguno de los hermanos dijo una palabra mientras ascendían, acercándose a la seguridad con cada paso. Un pie delante del otro, una y otra vez y otra vez. Eso era todo lo que podían hacer.

Cerbero les estaba alcanzando. Su aliento cálido soplaba en la nuca de Ryder, y apestaba a huesos, sangre y muerte. Ryder instó a su hermano a que siguiera adelante, llevándolo ahora medio a arrastras. Por fin, la oscuridad dio paso a un débil resplandor, y su corazón palpitó. Tan cerca. Tan condenadamente cerca. Sólo un poquito más y…

Jake gritó.

Dándose la vuelta, las entrañas de Ryder se convirtieron en hielo. Cerbero se cernía sobre ellos, lo suficientemente cerca como para alargar la mano y tocarlo; y la pierna de Jake estaba atrapada entre sus dientes. No importaba que Jake no pudiera resultar herido, no cuando ya estaba técnicamente muerto. Si se quedaban demasiado tiempo, la captura significaría que la muerte sería apropiada en esta ocasión. Y una separación permanente.

Ryder no se lo pensó. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que tenía, llevó su brazo hacia atrás y golpeó al perro en la boca. Una razón más para Hades para darles caza y despellejarlos vivos, pero no le importaba. Cerbero gimió y soltó a Jake, y el perro se pasó la pata por la mandíbula herida mientras que las otras dos cabezas gruñeron.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Ryder, ayudando a su hermano a levantarse.

—Estoy bien —exclamó Jake—. ¿Puedes sólo…?

—Grítame más tarde. Vamos.

La luz se hizo más intensa mientras que el olor del aliento de Cerbero se hizo más débil. Por último, finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, y Ryder gritó. Lo habían hecho. Realmente lo habían hecho, y por fin estaban a salvo. O por menos así lo consideraba

Juntos, él y su hermano irrumpieron en la luz del día, y entrecerró los ojos, cegados por el sol. Las hojas susurraban con la brisa veraniega, y el corazón de Ryder se disparó. No importaba que hubiera ido contra el Consejo de los Olímpicos. No importaba que al hacerlo hubiera roto todos los lazos con su padre. No importaba que fueran a ser cazados durante el tiempo que permanecieran corriendo.

Lo que importaba era que Jake y él estaban juntos, y nada, ni siquiera los dioses, ni el destino más cruel que los Hados pudieran imaginar, les separarían de nuevo. No mientras a Ryder le quedara un hálito en el cuerpo.

Echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, vio la silueta de Hades entre las rocas de la caverna. La superficie no era su reino. No podía seguirles aquí. Pero ponía un dedo dentro de esa cueva, y serían suyos.

El viento arreció. Sin previo aviso, un rayo crepitó en el aire, golpeando un árbol sólo metro y medio de donde estaban. Jake saltó hacia atrás hacia la boca de la caverna, hacia Hades y la separación eterna, pero Ryder sacó a su hermano de vuelta a la luz. Él hubiera preferido sufrir el golpe de mil rayos que devolver gustosamente a su hermano a su captor.

Un gran trueno resonó a través del cielo infinito, sacudiendo los dientes Ryder, e intercambiaron una mirada. Zeus nunca fallaba. Él también sabía las consecuencias de dar un paso atrás hacia aquella cueva, y no había ninguna duda en la mente de Ryder de que el Rey de los dioses se detuviera ante nada para defender su orgullo.

Prestando atención a las advertencias de su padre, Ryder cogió la mano de Jake, y corrieron.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: Quinn

Seis meses. Ciento ochenta y cuatro días. Ese era el tiempo que tenía que mantenerme alejada de Eden, donde Rachel, mi flamante esposa, esperaba a que yo volviera en septiembre. De cara al futuro, parecía una eternidad, y la idea de estar lejos de él durante tanto tiempo me dolía.

Pero no había tenido muchas opciones. Seis meses dentro, seis meses fuera. Ese había sido el acuerdo que habíamos hecho cuando accedí a quedarme en su mansión en Eden, a cambio de que mantuviera con vida a mi madre enferma. Tan loco como suena, Rachel realmente era Hades, Diosa del Inframundo, y ella era más que capaz de hacerlo.

No me arrepiento de nuestro trato, pero después de seis meses de que me enamorara ella, afrontar otro medio año sin ella me parecía una tortura. Pero había insistido, y al final, probablemente era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de alejarme de mi vida inmortal y recordar lo que era ser humana.

Durante las primeras setenta y dos horas, no tuve mucho tiempo para echarle de menos, sobre todo porque no me había ido sola. Mi mejor amigo, Puck, había accedido a venir conmigo, y partimos juntos hacia Grecia. No era Rachel, pero él sabía exactamente cuánto me animaba y entusiasmaba nuestro verano.

Puck había planeado todo el viaje, y en el avión desde la ciudad de Nueva York a Atenas, soñé despierta sobre lo que los próximos seis meses podrían traer. Tours por las antiguas ruinas. Deliciosa cocina griega. Pasar días enteros tumbada en la playa. Y el no tener que mirar sobre mi hombro, preguntándome cuando alguien iba a intentar matarme.

Perdernos en un bosque durante nuestro primer día allí era lo último que tenía en mente.

—¿En serio no tienes ni idea de dónde estamos? —dije, caminando con dificultad detrás de Puck. Tres horas habían pasado desde que nos separamos de nuestro grupo de viaje, y todavía estábamos vagando por los bosques de las afueras de Atenas, más perdidos de lo que yo lo había estado en mi vida. Puck, sin embargo, se comportaba como si estuviéramos dando un ligero paseo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras admiraba el paisaje.

—Ni idea —dijo a la ligera, y había algo en su voz que me hizo pensar lo contrario. Sin embargo no tenía más remedio que seguirle.

—Si esto es un truco para tenerme a solas —murmuré. No pude adelantarle —si hubiera fallado mis pruebas en Eden, Puck habría sustituido a Rachel como Señor del Inframundo. Y aunque yo no tuviera ningún recuerdo sobre mi tiempo en Eden, estaba segura de que también había le había echado el ojo a reemplazarle como mi marido. Rachel había ganado esa pelea, pero por las miradas que me había echado Puck desde entonces, estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de que la competición había terminado. O que nunca había estado en una, para empezar. Yo era de Rachel, simple y llanamente.

Puck sonrió.

—¿De verdad crees que haría eso?

—Sí, aunque sabes muy bien que no te besaría por nada.

Él puso su mano sobre su corazón simulando dolor.

—Me hieres, Quinn.

—Si no encuentras la civilización en los próximos quince minutos, te voy a enseñar lo que es dolor de verdad.

Arrojó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros e intenté no prestarle atención en vano.

—Hay que aprender a disfrutar del paisaje. Disfruta de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. No quedan seis meses antes de que tengamos que estar en cualquier sitio.

—Sí, y para cuando se acerque septiembre, me gustaría que para entonces no sigamos deambulando —murmuré—. En serio, Puck, si piensas que voy a dormir en el suelo del bosque...

«Crack»

Una rama se quebró cerca. Puck se detuvo, forzándome a lo mismo, y su mirada se movió rápidamente por los árboles circundantes. Fruncí el ceño. No era como si no hubiera nadie más por aquí. Y si lo hubiera, cosa increíble, tal vez sabría que el camino de vuelta.

—¿Qué...?

Puck me hizo callar, y me fulminó con la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, su preocupación dio paso a una sonrisa infantil.

—Excelente —susurró, y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Si no me dices lo que está pasando en este preciso momento, te juro que...

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo aquí?

Esa voz ronca no pertenecía a Puck. Di un salto, y un joven medio desnudo salió de detrás de un grueso tronco. Su pelo castaño estaba algo alborotado, y yo podría haberme lavado la ropa sus abdominales.

Me sonrojé. Había estado casada con Rachel tres días enteros, y ya estaba babeando tras lugareños descamisados. No había ni una maldita manera de que estuviera seis meses enteros sin él. Tal vez Puck podría llevarme pronto de regreso a Eden, si alguna vez encontrábamos de nuevo la civilización.

Traté de dar un paso adelante para saludarlo, pero el agarre de Puck sobre mis hombros se apretó, reteniéndome.

—PóRyder, alias Ryder —dijo Puck con una inclinación de cabeza—. Ha pasado tiempo. Veo que todavía no has encontrado una camisa.

Ryder. El nombre sonó como una campana, pero no pude ubicarlo. ¿Otro dios? Por su aspecto, no me habría sorprendido.

—Hermes. Ahora me llamo Ryder —dijo con su acento fuertemente marcado. La mayor parte era inglés, pero había indicios de otros lugares también. ¿Y era mi imaginación o había apretado la mandíbula?

—Ah, así tengo que apuntármelo también —dijo Puck—. No es que Ryder se integre mucho mejor que Ryder, pero si te hace feliz. Ahora me llamo Puck.

—Y yo soy Quinn —le dije—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo es que os conocéis?

Ryder me miró.

—Es una larga historia. Sólo voy a preguntártelo una vez… toca pelotas.

La sonrisa de Puck se desvaneció.

—No estás exactamente preguntando nada ahora, ¿no?

—Vamos, vamos —le dije, tirando de su brazo—. Está claro que no quiere ser molestado.

—No, no nos vamos —dijo Puck—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Ryder? ¿Dónde has estado los últimos tres mil años?

Bien. Definitivamente es un dios. Ryder gruñó con la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Me gustas, Puck. No me obligues a hacerle algo a tu preciosa amiguita de lo que me vaya a arrepentir.

¿Preciosa amiguita? ¿Quién se creía que era? Al parecer también le tocó el nervio a Puck, porque espetó:

—No puedes hacerme nada, y tú lo sabes. Por otro lado, todo lo que tengo que hacer es dejar que la gente adecuada sepa que estás aquí, y eres hombre muerto.

Cualquiera que fuera la línea que Puck estaba pisando, bien podría haber dado un gigantesco salto traspasándola. Ryder gruñó y voló hacia nosotros tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de alejarme. Puck logró empujarme a un lado una fracción de segundo antes de que Ryder lo derribara y ambos cayeran en el duro suelo.

—¡Basta! —chillé. Ryder tenía a Puck sujetado con las rodillas y sus puños eran borrón mientras le daba una paliza de mil demonios. Puck luchó contra él, pero no era un luchador, no como lo era claramente Ryder. ¿Podían los dioses herir a otros dioses? No tenía ni idea.

En un arranque de desesperación, cogí la cola de Ryder y tiré con fuerza. Eso fue suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio y él siseó, volviendo a levantarse.

Avanzó hacia mí, y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Estupendo. No sólo era un hombre sin camisa, al que le gustaba pelear, si no que tampoco tenía reparos en golpear a una chica. Hubiera estado bien, exceptuando que lo único que sabía sobre autodefensa era darle un rodillazo en las partes masculinas y salir corriendo tan rápido como pudiera.

—Ryder. —Una voz tranquila hizo eco a través de los árboles como si fuera llevada por el viento y Ryder se detuvo en seco. Sin embargo no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y si no hubiera estado a medio paso de darme una paliza, no me habría dado cuenta. Eran de un hermoso color marrón. Lástima que fuera tan temperamental.

—Te dije que no salieras —dijo Ryder con los dientes apretados—. Vuelve a casa.

—No están aquí para hacernos daño. —Otro joven dio un paso saliendo de los árboles y tuve visión doble de cuerpos marcados. Él y Ryder eran idénticos en físico, hasta en los vaqueros gastados y su rebelión contra las camisas—. Deja que se vayan.

Los ojos de Ryder buscaron los míos, como si estuviera seguro de ser capaz de encontrar algún tipo de mala intención sólo con mirarme fijamente. Sin embargo, Puck eligió ese momento para sentarse y quejarse, y Ryder se separó de mí, colocándose entre Puck y su hermano. Al parecer, yo no era una amenaza después de todo.

—No deberíais estar aquí.

—Ni vosotros tampoco deberíais —murmuró Puck. Se puso de pie tambaleante, y para mi alivio, parecía completamente ileso. Sólo aturdido—. ¿Qué estáis haciendo de nuevo en Grecia?

El hermano que no había golpeado a Puck hasta convertirlo en pulpa se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo es. Ocultarnos en el último lugar donde uno esperaría. De todas maneras solo estamos de paso.

—Y nos vamos ahora mismo. —Ryder agarró el brazo de su hermano, pero él se mantuvo firme, negándose a ceder—. Jake, vámonos.

Puck soltó un bufido.

—¿Jake y Ryder? Sí que estáis intentando ocultar bien vuestras identidades, ¿no?

Ryder lo miró, y le di con el codo a Puck.

—No le cabrees —murmuré—. Vámonos, ¿vale?

—Siento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermano —dijo Jake desde el otro lado de un gruñón Ryder—. Nuestras interacciones con los otros miembros del consejo han sido menos que agradables, pero Puck has sido bueno con nosotros. Por favor... la noche está a punto de caer. Quedaos con nosotros. Como disculpa.

—Creía que os teníais que ir —dijo Puck cuándo Ryder se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su hermano. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Jake le lanzó una mirada acerada.

—Estábamos a punto de sentarnos a cenar, cuando Ryder sintió que llegabas. Mientras que los otros miembros del consejo no estén contigo, podemos darnos el lujo de pasar la noche como habíamos planeado.

Miré hacia el cielo púrpura oscuro.

—¿Cómo de lejos estamos de Atenas?

—A medio día a pie —dijo Jake, y gemí.

—Puck. Prometiste que no estábamos lejos.

—Sabía que estábamos aquí —murmuró Ryder—. Por eso te ha arrastrado tan lejos. Para inspeccionaros.

Me giré hacia Puck.

—¿Me has arrastrado a mitad de la nada para ver a dos personas que claramente no quieren tener nada que ver contigo?¿Y quienes no tienen ningún problema fundirte los plomos?

Puck se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

—Ha pasado tiempo. Quería ver cómo estaban.

Un lobo aulló en la distancia, y todos nos giramos en la misma dirección a la vez. Hubiera sido gracioso si Ryder y Jake no se parecieran tan aterrorizados.

—Podéis venir con nosotros o iros a la mierda. No me importa —dijo Ryder, tirando de su hermano en la dirección opuesta. Esta vez, Jake no se resistió.

Echaron a correr, y Puck empezó a seguirlos, pero se lo impedí.

—¿En serio vamos a dar una fiesta de pijamas con alguien que intentó molerte a palos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Son mis hermanos.

—No, no lo somos —gritó Ryder—. Jake es mi hermano. Tú eres una desafortunada relación que intento olvidar que existe.

Puck sonrió.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal. Dicen eso de toda la familia. Vamos, que no les han cazado en años... sólo una noche.

Él me dio una mirada suplicante que debería haber sido ilegal, y gemí.

—Eres idiota. Más te vale que haya agua corriente.

—No hay.

Le di un codazo. Con fuerza.

—¿Venís o no? —gritó Ryder, desde lo suficientemente lejos como para que ahora su voz fuera distante. Le dirigí otra buena mirada a Puck, y juntos corrimos a través de la maleza para alcanzar a los gemelos.

Después de un kilómetro de caminar penosamente a través del bosque, llegamos a una cabaña abandonada oculta por espesos matorrales y marañas de enredaderas. Si Ryder y Jake no nos hubieran llevado a la puerta principal, la habría pasado por alto.

—Parece como si hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas —le dije.

—No te encariñes demasiado. —Ryder descorrió un viejo pestillo de madera y abrió la puerta. El interior estaba oscuro, pero hizo un gesto con la mano y un fuego volvió a la vida bajo una chimenea de piedra. Todo el interior parecía sacado de una película histórica —los muebles artesanales, no rudimentarios pero definitivamente no hechos por máquinas. Sin fregadero ni nevera, sólo una simple tabla de madera con dos patas fijas. Y una cama individual en la que no podían caber más de dos personas.

—Es agradable —dije cautelosamente—. Acogedora.

Ryder dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Es estrecha, y probablemente más vieja que nosotros.

—La usamos de vez en cuando —dijo Jake, que estaba ocupado en la mesa—. Sin embargo no habíamos vuelto desde hacía tiempo. ¿Alguien tiene hambre? Nos las arreglamos para cazar algo de camino aquí.

—¿Caza? —dije.

—Sí, conejos. —Jake levantó un plato lleno de carne en rodajas, y mi estómago se revolvió—. No es perfecta, pero es lo suficientemente buena.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Comimos en el hotel. Gracias igualmente.

—¿De qué nosotros hablas? —dijo Puck—. Me muero de hambre.

Jake hizo una mueca. Era fácil distinguirlos cuando estaban hablando, pero aquella mirada en su rostro me recordaba demasiado a su hermano. Puso dos platos, amontonando en cada uno con lo que parecía ser un conejo entero. —Sírvete tú mismo. Ryder, come.

Mientras que Puck atacaba su comida, Ryder lanzó un gruñido y se dejó caer pesadamente a la mesa, comiendo con sus propias manos. Eché un vistazo a Puck, buscando en su cara alguna explicación de por qué estos dos estaban viviendo en el siglo V, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado masticando para darse cuenta.

—Lo siento, no hemos tenido oportunidad de presentarnos adecuadamente en el bosque. —Jake se acercó a mí, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro mientras me ofrecía su mano—. Soy Jake, y este es mi hermano, Ryder.

—Lo supuse. —Le devolví la sonrisa y estreché la mano—. Soy Quinn Fabray. Soy la nueva esposa de Rachel.

—¿Rachel? —preguntó Jake. Detrás de él, Puck empezó a toser.

—¿Rachel/Hades? —dije—. Yo soy el reemplazo de Perséfone.

Todo el mundo dejó de moverse, como si alguien hubiera pulsado el botón de pausa. Puck se sentó congelado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Frente a él, Ryder se detuvo a medio masticar. Los tres estaban mirándome fijamente.

El fuego crepitaba, y me ardieron las mejillas. Era la primera vez que me proclamaba como esposa de Rachel en voz alta, y ya era bastante difícil decirlo sin este tipo de reacción.

—¿Perséfone se ha ido? —preguntó Jake después de un silencio insoportablemente largo. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia, pero ella decidió renunciar a su inmortalidad. Rachel iba a desaparecer si no encontraba a alguien nuevo, así que... —me encogí de hombros—. El consejo me puso a prueba, y ahora soy su esposa.

—¿Y Reina del Inframundo? —dijo lentamente, como si estuviera intentado asimilarlo.

Puck se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

—Todavía no es la Reina. Se acaban de casar hace unos días, y está en sus seis meses sabáticos...

«Crash».

El sonido de la cerámica rompiéndose lo interrumpió, y Ryder abrió el puño soltando su plato roto. Trozos de carne de conejo salpicaron la casa, una gran parte aterrizó en el pelo de Puck, pero su gemelo tampoco dijo ni una palabra al respecto.

—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. —Ryder se levantó, con sus músculos ondulando debajo de su perfecta piel—. ¿No sólo nos cazas, algo que habías prometido que no harías nunca, sino que también te traes a la esposa de Hades?

Mientras sus ojos se centraban en mí, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia Puck, que parecía estar a punto salir volando por el techo si eso era lo que le llevaba a alejarse de Ryder.

—Te lo juro, ella no tiene ni idea —dijo Puck—. Nació mortal, y no tiene nada que hacer...

—Ese no es el punto. ¿Crees que Hades no está observando cada movimiento que hace? ¿Crees que no saben que estamos aquí ahora?

—Ryder. —La tranquila voz de Jake cortó a través del aire—. Cállate. Quinn, no le dirás a nadie que nos viste, ¿verdad?

Parpadeé.

—Yo... por supuesto que no. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Nos vamos, eso es lo que está pasando —tronó Ryder—. Jake, recoge tu mierda y nos vamos de...

—No. —Por segunda vez en diez segundos, Jake contuvo eficazmente el temperamento de su hermano—. No nos iremos hasta que hayas descansado. Vas a comer y recuperar fuerzas, y mientras tanto, vamos a sentarnos y hablar de esto. Puck debe haber tenido una razón para traerla aquí.

—Sí, para que pueda informar amablemente a Hades —dijo Ryder.

Puck palideció.

—Honestamente, sucedió que sencillamente ella estaba conmigo. No va a decir nada, ¿verdad, Quinn?

Fueran lo que estos hombres fueran, tenían el poder de convertir a Puck en un chiquillo balbuceante, y eso me aterrorizaba. Me crucé de brazos y dije con más valentía de la que sentía:

—Ya dije que no lo haría. ¿Podría alguien decirme qué está pasando antes de que realmente tenga que ir a Rachel para entenderlo todo?

Jake señaló hacia una de las sillas disparejas ubicada cerca del fuego y me senté en el borde. Tomó la que estaba a mi lado, y sin mirar por encima del hombro, le dijo a su hermano:

—Vuelve a sentarte y termina.

Ryder refunfuñó, pero hizo lo que le dijo. No parecía exactamente que estuviera débil y a punto de desmayarse, pero tuve la sensación de que no discutía con su hermano demasiado a menudo.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Qué está pasando? Te juro que no voy a hablar con nadie sobre esto.

—Sé que no lo harás. —Jake estiró el brazo a través del espacio entre nosotros y puso su mano sobre la mía—. En serio. Si Puck confía en ti, nosotros lo hacemos, a pesar de lo que mi hermano quiere que creas. Somos Cástor y Pólux. Los gemelos de Géminis.

—¿Los... qué?¿Quieres decir como el signo del zodiaco? —Miré de nuevo a Puck, pero él tenía la cabeza agachada, y se estaba metiendo la comida en la boca tan rápidamente que era un milagro que no se ahogara.

—Sí, algo así —dijo Jake. Fruncí el ceño, y el mito que Irene había cubierto brevemente durante mi estancia en Eden Menor surgió de su escondite en la parte trasera de mi mente.

Hermanos gemelos, uno mortal uno inmortal, y cuando el mortal murió, el inmortal le rogó a Zeus que le permitiera compartir su inmortalidad con su hermano.

—¿Zeus no os convirtió en estrellas? —dije estúpidamente.

En la mesa, Ryder resopló, pero Jake no le hizo caso.

—Esa es una versión del mito, sí, pero las historias orales cambian con el tiempo cuando no se extraen de una fuente escrita. Como los mortales, contaban nuestra historia, la retorcieron convirtiéndola en algo más de lo que era —algo mágico, con un final feliz. Algo que podrías aprender una lección. Como estoy seguro de que has descubierto hasta ahora, hay varias versiones diferentes de la mayoría de los mitos importantes, y muchos de ellos ni siquiera se acercan a la verdad.

Asentí con la cabeza. Eso se había quedado dolorosamente claro cuando Rachel me había explicado lo que había sucedido entre él y su primera esposa, Perséfone. Los mitos detallaban la forma en que la había secuestrado y obligado a ser su esposa; que él había insistido en que era un matrimonio de conveniencia que había fallado, y Perséfone había sido su novia dispuesta. El resto del consejo de los Olímpicos me confirmaron su versión de la historia.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que realmente sucedió? —dije—. ¿Por qué tenéis tanto miedo de Rachel?

Ryder se burló.

—No le tenemos miedo.

—Pues eso es lo que a mí me parece —dije, y Jake hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

—Perdona a Ryder. No admite fácilmente la debilidad. El comienzo de la historia es verdad, en su mayor parte. Tenemos diferentes padres, pero es evidente que somos gemelos.

Era mi turno de sonreír.

—Obviamente. —Eran idénticos hasta en los movimientos.

—Ya sea que yo fui hecho a imagen de Ryder o Ryder a la mía, no lo sabemos. Nosotros nacimos de la misma madre, al mismo tiempo, y fuimos criados como hijos de mi padre. Era un rey, y tuvimos una buena vida con nuestras hermanas.

—Una de las cuales puedes conocer como Helena de Troya —dijo Puck desde la mesa, y la expresión de Ryder se oscureció. En lugar de quejarse aún más, él se metió un gran trozo de conejo en la boca y se tiró bastante tiempo para masticarlo.

—Oh. —Era un poco difícil no saber de ella—. Bien, así que… fue una infancia feliz junto a una hermosa hermana que inspiró una guerra. Lo tengo.

—Una guerra que nunca vimos, ya que morí poco antes del inicio de la misma. —Jake cruzó las manos y se quedó mirando el fuego crepitante. Era la primera vez durante nuestra conversación que no me había mirado a los ojos—. Después de mi muerte, Ryder fue a su padre...

—Él no es mi padre —dijo Ryder con la boca llena de conejo.

—Ryder fue a Zeus y le pidió que nos permitiera estar juntos. Zeus cedió y le dijo a mi hermano que tendríamos alternar los días entre el Inframundo y el Olimpo.

—Bastardo mentiroso. —Otra vez Ryder, aunque al menos esta vez había tragado.

—No mintió —corrigió Jake—. Ryder simplemente lo entendió de una manera mientras que Zeus quería decir de otra.

Puck se puso de pie, con la cena a medio comer y se movió para sentarse con nosotros.

—No fue un malentendido. Zeus sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Te lo dije —dijo Ryder, y Jake suspiró.

—Sí, bueno, no importa. Mi hermano lo entendió en el sentido de que pasaríamos un día en el Inframundo, y otro día en el Olimpo... juntos. Para Zeus, sin embargo, significaba que íbamos a pasarlos separados, Ryder pasando el tiempo que le correspondía en el Olimpo y yo el mío en el Inframundo.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños. Nadie tuvo que decirme lo mucho que el Consejo había disfrutado con el engaño. Los últimos seis meses de mi vida habían sido una gran decepción por su parte, aunque yo no les guardo rencor. Todo se había salido perfectamente bien para mí —mejor que bien, incluso. Pero nada de lo que Zeus les había hecho a Jake y Ryder estaba ni remotamente bien.

—Lo siento —dije—. Ahora estáis juntos, sin embargo, ¿no?

Ryder apartó su plato vacío.

—No porque Zeus haya algo. Una vez que me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, saqué a mi hermano del Inframundo, y hemos estado huyendo del Consejo desde entonces.

—Hay una recompensa por nuestras cabezas —dijo Jake—. Muy generosa, la verdad.

—Afortunadamente el Consejo está demasiado ocupado como para buscarnos, y los dioses menores no tienen ni puta idea. —Ryder se dejó caer junto a su hermano—. Sin embargo, tu querida mujer está aún más interesada en encontrarnos de lo que lo está Zeus. Es gracioso cuánto puede cabrear a alguien escaparse del Inframundo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué parte de «no voy a decir nada» no entiendes?

—Perdonadme si soy escéptico. Estáis recién casadas, después de todo.

Jake puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

—Déjalo estar. Quinn, no tenemos muchos amigos entre los miembros del consejo. No les hizo mucha gracia que se cambiaran las tornas. Hermes-Puck, él es el único que nos ha mostrado un poco de bondad.

—Bueno, también puedes contar conmigo como amiga —dije—. No voy a dejar que sus egos se interpongan en mi camino a ayudaros.

—¿Ves? —Jake le dio un codazo a su hermano—. Ella no es tan mala.

Ryder se burló, con sus oscuros ojos fijos en mí.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Su falta de confianza en mí no es que inspirara exactamente mi confianza en él tampoco, pero al menos él tenía una razón legítima para ser sospechosa. Le devolví la mirada, negándome a mirar hacia otro lado, mientras los segundos transcurrían. Ryder hizo una mueca.

—Tienes agallas.

Arrugué la nariz y le di una mirada, que me devolvió burlonamente. Jake sonrió y le dio a su hermano unas palmaditas en la rodilla. Ahora que estaban uno junto al otro, estaban en un constante contacto físico, como si les tranquilizara que el otro estuviera todavía allí. No los culpaba.

—Necesitas descansar —le dijo Jake a Ryder—. Vete a la cama, y ya averiguaremos donde Puck y Quinn pueden...

—Para. —Ryder se tensó, y se giró hacia la puerta. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, y susurró—: ¿Has oído eso?

Yo esperaba que Jake no hiciera caso de su preocupación, pero ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Vamos —dijo Jake, y fue a buscar un par de mochilas de la esquina—. Si nos vamos ahora podríamos ser capaces de...

Un coro de aullidos hizo añicos la tranquilidad de la noche, y Ryder juró. A voz de grito dijo:

—Artemisa. Te lo dije —gruñó—. Joder si te lo dije

Puck se puso de pie, y me uní a él.

—¿Qué está pasando?¿Va todo bien? —pregunté, y él negó con la cabeza.

—Ella está ahí fuera.

Ella, otro miembro del consejo. Y de acuerdo con los hermanos, otra persona que les quería muertos. Mi estómago se contrajo, y me asomé por las cortinas raídas. Efectivamente, ella estaba bañada por la luz de luna a no más de quince metros de la puerta de la cabaña, y varias siluetas descomunales se cernían sobre ella. Incluso en la oscuridad pude ver su arco en la mano y el carcaj de flechas al hombro, y ella miró a la casa como si la hubiera ofendido personalmente.

Perfecto.

Una mano áspera me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mí apartándome de la ventana. Ryder.

—Tú hiciste esto, ¿no? De alguna manera se lo dijiste.

—¿Estás loco? —Intenté liberar mi brazo, pero mi inmortalidad recién descubierta era la única razón de que su agarre no hiciera añicos los huesos de mi muñeca—. ¿Cómo es posible que haya podido decírselo a alguien? Nunca lo haría...

—Por supuesto que lo harías. Mira con quién te casaste —gruñó.

—Ryder, cállate. —Jake chocó su hombro contra una parte aparentemente sólida de la pared, pero la madera gimió y un trozo de la mitad del tamaño de una puerta se desprendió. Una salida. Una lo suficientemente grande como para que podamos pasar por ella—. ¿Vas a venir?

Ryder dudó, aparentemente vacilando entre exigirme venganza o ir con su hermano. Finalmente de un tirón me arrastró con él.

—Ni de coña voy a dejar que vuelvas con ellos. Te quedas con nosotros.

Corrí y le dirigí a Puck una mirada preocupada, pero su cara estaba demacrada. ¿Podría de alguna manera haberle dicho él a Santana dónde estábamos? O Ryder estaba en lo cierto… ¿Rachel me estaba vigilando y así era como se había enterado?

Nos adentramos en la fría noche y los cuatro salimos corriendo a toda velocidad. Correr con el brazo unido a Ryder era casi imposible, pero cada vez que me tropezaba, él me levantaba con una fuerza inhumana y seguíamos adelante.

Por fin, una vez que estábamos tan perdidos que ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué dirección se encontraba la cabaña, nos detuvimos. Yo era la única que respiraba con dificultad. Los otros eran demasiado inmortales o estaban demasiado muertos como para preocuparse por el oxígeno, pero mi cuerpo aún se estaba adaptando a los cambios.

—¿Les hemos perdido? —dijo Jake, su actitud fría había desaparecido. En cambio parecía un animal acorralado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus músculos se flexionaban necesitando mantenerse en movimiento.

Ryder dudó.

—No estoy...

De repente, un perro increíblemente enorme irrumpió por entre los árboles, gruñéndonos e intentando mordernos. La saliva goteaba por sus afilados dientes y sus ojos brillaban por la necesidad de atrapar a su presa. Atraparnos. Grité, y los cuatro echamos a correr de nuevo. El perro intentó seguirnos, pero sus grandes patas hicieron que se quedara atrapado en la maleza. Al menos aquello nos dio la oportunidad de salir de allí.

Esta vez fui yo la que guió a Ryder a través del bosque. Apareció otro perro pareciendo, de alguna manera aún más grande que el primero, y Jake y Puck viraron hacia la izquierda.

«¿Adónde iban?»

—¡Puck! —grité, y aunque no había un canino del tamaño de un Honda en nuestro camino, Ryder giró bruscamente para seguirlos. El primer perro derrapó con la tierra y convirtió un árbol en astillas, pero eso no pareció perturbarle en absoluto. En su lugar cambió de rumbo con facilidad, pisándonos los talones.

Corrí tan rápido como pude, esquivando árboles y raíces, y mirando hacia delante tan lejos como podía con el único fin de no tropezar. Ryder nos guió hasta la ruta de Puck y Jake, y otra serie de gruñidos hizo eco a través de los bosques delante de nosotros. Pero teníamos asuntos más urgentes de los que preocuparnos, como el perro que estaba como a centímetro y medio de nuestras piernas.

—¡Ryder! —chillé. En lugar de correr más rápido, me soltó la muñeca y se dio la vuelta. Sin previo aviso, envió a su puño directo a la mandíbula del perro, y el retumbante crujido hizo que los pelos de la nuca se me erizaran. El perro aulló y Ryder aulló en respuesta.

—Vete a la mierda, pedazo de bestia peluda, antes de que te rompa el cráneo.

Para mi gran asombro, la pareja se quedó mirándose uno a otro durante el espacio de varios latidos, hasta que por fin el sabueso gimió y corrió en dirección opuesta. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho eso?

—¿Era absolutamente necesario que herirlo? —dije. La piel de Ryder brillaba por el sudor y sus ojos estaban prácticamente en llamas.

—Sí, sino ella nos habría utilizado como juguete masticable. Es un viejo truco. Siempre funciona. Vámonos.

No necesitaba que me lo dijera dos veces. Echamos a correr juntos en la dirección en que Jake y Puck habían desaparecido.

—¿Jake? —él gritó—. ¡Jake!

Corriendo a través de los bosques, mantuve los oídos alerta por si escuchaba el sonido de gruñidos, pero no oí nada. Sólo el de nuestros pies chocando contra el suelo mientras atravesábamos del bosque, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar nuestro rastro. Los gritos de Ryder se volvieron cada vez más salvajes, hasta que la manera desesperada en que gritaba el nombre de su hermano hizo que se me rompiera el corazón.

Al final se detuvo, respirando tan pesadamente como yo. Tenía los ojos enloquecidos y sus manos se extendieron buscando algo que no estaba allí.

—¡Jake! —gritó larga e interminablemente el nombre.

—Ryder... Ryder, él no está aquí. —Le toqué el codo, pero se echó hacia atrás, levantando el puño como si fuera a golpearme a mí también. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y después de un largo instante, bajó la guardia.

—Esto es culpa tuya. Tú eres la razón por la que nos hemos separado.

—No, no lo soy —dije, pero él estaba más allá de la razón. Se apoyó contra un árbol, se desplomó en el suelo pálido y exhausto. Por lo menos ahora entendía por qué Jake había estado tratando de conseguir que descansase. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

—Es culpa tuya —susurró, hundiéndose en el suelo e hincando las uñas en la tierra. Cuando él cerró los ojos, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, forjando un camino a través de las manchas de suciedad—. Se ha ido, y es tu culpa.

Me quedé en silencio. No había nada que pudiera decir o hacer sobre Jake que hiciera que estuviera mejor. Mis entrañas dolían por la preocupación, pero Jake estaba con Puck, y él no permitiría que algo le pasara. No podía.

Con un sollozo desgarrador, Ryder levantó su rostro hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y gritó, el sonido reverberó a través de mi propio ser. Cerré los ojos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, éste no sería su fin. Me aseguraría de ello.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3: Rachel

Rachel se desplomó sobre su trono de diamante negro, y con un gesto de su mano, la mujer con la que se había pasado la mitad del día discutiendo desapareció de vuelta a su vida eterna. Ella disfrutaba de un buen debate tanto como la persona siguiente, un rasgo necesario cuando se trata de gobernar a los reticentes muertos, pero tras horas y horas de terquedad irracional en contra de toda lógica y razonamiento le daban ganas de saltar de cabeza al río Styx.

De todos los miembros del Consejo, probablemente ella era la que más simpatizaba con aquellos que habían sufrido un destino que no deseaban. Pero no era el destino en sí lo que importaba; era cómo manejaba un alma que tenía que juzgar. La inmensa mayoría de los ciudadanos de su reino nunca habían puesto un pie dentro de la sala del trono, y ella lo prefería así. Sin embargo, para aquellos que acudían a ella sin ni idea de qué clase de vida eterna se merecían, ella los juzgaba de la manera más justa e imparcial que podía. A veces era una buena vida eterna, otras veces no. Pero siempre tomaba una decisión sin importar lo animado que se volviera el debate.

—Veo que has tenido un mal día —dijo una voz familiar, y Rachel alzó la mirada. Walter quedó enmarcado entre las columnas que flanqueaban el pasillo, sus labios torcieron hacia abajo.

—Sí, lo tengo —dijo Rachel—. Y tengo la sensación de que está a punto de empeorar.

—Tal vez sí, o tal vez no —dijo Walter—. Todo depende de lo que valores más.

Rachel frunció el ceño. Entonces sería una de esas conversaciones. Walter nunca perdía la oportunidad de informar sobre los demás miembros del Consejo, especialmente sobre los seis hermanos originales.

—Ve al grano.

—Qué carácter. Podría decidir no contártelo después de todo.

—Muy bien, entonces no lo hagas. —Rachel se levantó, sintiendo todos y cada uno de los años de su eternidad mientras se estiraba.

Por una décima de segundo, la indignación apareció en la cara de Walter, y Rachel tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Nunca fallaba. Aunque Walter era poderoso, y con toda la razón Rey del Cielo, lo único que no podía soportar era perder el control sobre una situación. Normalmente Rachel lo consentía, pero hoy no. El estrés de dejar que Quinn se fuera ya le resultó bastante difícil. Sin saber dónde estaba o qué hacía, o peor aún, con quién estaba. Y si ella no regresaba en septiembre…

Rachel se detuvo ese hilo de pensamientos. Era inútil pensar en ello. Le había prometido privacidad, y se contendría para conseguirlo.

Estaba a mitad camino bajando del altar cuando Walter logró recuperar sus sentidos.

—Dime, hermana, ¿qué harías tú para poder ponerle las manos encima a los gemelos?

Al principio, Rachel siguió caminando. Estaba demasiado cansado para andar con acertijos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar a la antesala, se dio cuenta de la solución, y se enfrentó a su hermano.

—¿Jake y Ryder?

La boca de Walter se torció en una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Los mismos.

—¿Los has encontrado?

—Por decirlo de alguna manera. —Walter hizo un gesto hacia los bancos vacíos a ambos lados del pasillo. Normalmente estaban llenos de almas que esperaban el juicio, pero Rachel había despedido al resto, enviándolos a una apacible otra vida, por ahora. Ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Juntos, los hermanos se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y Walter juntó las manos, haciendo una pausa en un claro intento de recuperar el control de la situación. Ella sabía que tenía la atención de Rachel, pero a Rachel no le importaba. No si eso significaba encontrar a Jake y a Ryder.

—He recibido el aviso de que se encuentran en Grecia —dijo Walter, al fin, pronunciando cada sílaba—. Santana los ha estado cazando.

—Excelente —dijo Rachel—. ¿Los traerá?

Walter vaciló.

—Todavía no ha conseguido... eh, capturarlos.

—Por supuesto que no. —Rachel se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Siempre pasaba algo. Después de milenios persiguiendo a los gemelos hacia abajo, esta ciertamente no era la primera vez que habían estado a punto, y tampoco sería la primera vez que los habrían perdido—. ¿Y por qué has venido a mí?

—Porque teníamos que conseguir separarlos —dijo Walter—. Desafortunadamente, no estaban solos cuando Santana los encontró.

Rachel se quedó inmóvil, y cerró los dedos alrededor del borde del banco. Sólo había una razón por la que Walter vendría a ella en lugar de ir a los otros.

—¿Quinn?

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, y Rachel maldijo en voz baja. Por supuesto que era ella la única capaz de correr directamente hasta ellos después de que el Consejo se hubiera dedicado miles y miles de años buscándolos. ¿Qué más podría esperar?

—¿Cómo demonios lo hizo para encontrarlos?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, ella está pasando el verano en Grecia con Puck.

El banco de madera se convirtió en astillas bajo el agarre de Rachel, y su cuerpo se puso frío. Puck. De todas las personas del mundo, ella se iba a pasar su tiempo lejos de aquí con Puck.

Con Puck.

Tenía razón. Su día había pasado a ser exponencialmente peor.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Es mi mujer, no mi carga, y es su tiempo libre. Le he prometido darle seis meses para llevar como sea desee su vida, y no voy a interferir con eso.

—No te estoy pidiendo que interfieras —dijo Walter, a pesar de que estaba claro por el tono defensivo de su voz que eso era exactamente lo que había planeado.

—Te estoy pidiendo simplemente que... estés preparada.

Preparado para inmiscuirme en asuntos que deberían haber sido, desde hace tiempo, puestos a descansar. Sin duda ellos sabían quién era Quinn ahora, y si ella había estado en algún lugar cerca de Ryder cuando lo habían separado de Jake, su propia vida estaría en peligro. Y una vez más, sería culpa de Rachel.

Incluso si no lo estaba, incluso si el destino estaba de su lado, ella no tenía ninguna duda dónde estaría su lealtad en lo tocante a mentir. Ella no entendía las reglas del Inframundo. No entendía la importancia de capturarlos. Todo lo que ella veía eran dos hermanos que se querían tanto que estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su propia existencia por permanecer juntos.

Ella vería la lealtad entre ellos, no la lealtad de Rachel por sus eternas responsabilidades y obligaciones. Y una vez más sería elegida como la villana, como lo había sido al tomar la vida de Ava por segunda vez. Ahora, sin embargo, no habría ninguna solución fácil.

—¿Tú…? —Para su horror, su voz se quebró, y se tragó su malestar—. ¿Tienes intención de mantener tu decisión inicial sobre este asunto?

—¿En lo que respecta a su separación? Por supuesto. —Walter se examinó las uñas, aparentemente ajeno a la tensión entre ellos. Tendría que haberlo sabido, aunque, siempre supo.

—Y Quinn está involucrada.

—Sí.

—Me estás pidiendo que te ayude aún sabiendo que perjudicará a mi relación con ella.

Walter arqueó la ceja.

—Mi querido hermana, como ya he dicho, yo no estoy pidiendo tu…

—Sí, lo haces —Rachel se levantó—. No me habrías alertado de este suceso antes de haber decidido que me necesitabas. No juegues. Dime lo que necesitas.

Los labios de Walter se torcieron con expresión irritada, pero en favor, se levantó también y dijo tranquilamente:

—Te necesito para garantizar que Jake y Ryder no se reúnan. No se alejaran mucho de la zona el uno sin el otro.

—¿Y cómo esperas que lo haga sin poner en peligro mi relación con Quinn?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso depende de ti, hermana. Después de todo, yo sólo soy el mensajero. Si no deseas que los hermanos sean capturados, entonces que así sea. Pero yo tenía la impresión de que esto era tan importante para ti como lo era para mí.

Rachel apretó la mandíbula. Jake era un ciudadano legítimo del Inframundo, y cada día que pasaba en la superficie era un recordatorio más de los errores de Rachel como Reina. Tenía que ser devuelto a su legítimo lugar, y el orgullo de Walter dictó su necesidad de asegurar que Ryder le tocara las narices al consejo durante más tiempo.

—¿Con qué hermano está Quinn?

—Ella cree que está con Ryder —dijo Walter, y Rachel respiró profundamente. No necesitaba más información. Hiciera lo correcto o no, tenía las manos atadas.

—Muy bien. Encontraré una manera de mantener a los dos separados. Pero tienes veinticuatro horas, no te daré más que eso.

Walter inclinó la cabeza.

—Te aseguro que será tiempo suficiente.

Su hermano caminaba por el pasillo y regresando por donde había venido. Una vez que se hubo marchado, Rachel suspiró y cerró los ojos, y la quietud del aire del Inframundo cambió con la brisa del mundo de arriba. Se quedó parada en un prado cerca del límite de un bosque griego, y mientras aclaraba su mente, se acercó, buscando lo que le era familiar.

Ah. Ahí. Podría no tener la habilidad para la caza de ciertos de los otros miembros del Consejo, pero con la proximidad, no le fue difícil encontrar a los otros.

«Puck».

Envió el pensamiento hacia el exterior, y durante varios segundos sólo oyó el canto de los pájaros y el susurro de las hojas. Al final, sin embargo, un pensamiento volvió a ella, e incluso sin una voz, Rachel podía sentir la desconfianza de Puck. Rachel no le culpaba, considerando todas las cosas.

«¿Qué quieres?».

«Me gustaría saber dónde estás».

«¿De verdad crees que voy a decírtelo?».

Rachel cerró los ojos otra vez, y esta vez cayó entre los árboles.

«No estoy aquí para fastidiarte».

«¿No? Claro que podrías haberme engañado».

Menos tiempo para recibir una respuesta. Puck estaba ahora mucho más cerca.

«¿Está Quinn contigo?».

«No».

«¿Dónde está?».

«No lo sé».

Rachel cerró los puños.

«Sí, lo sabes».

«Ella está a salvo. Está con Ryder».

«A salvo» y «con Ryder» son mutuamente excluyentes».

«Qué pena. Son sus seis meses de descanso, y no tienes por qué ir a ninguna parte cerca de ella».

Rachel cerró los ojos, y esta vez cuando los abrió, Puck y uno de los hermanos —Jake— estaban sólo cuatro metros de distancia. Su reacción fue inmediata; Puck se puso delante de Jake, que se puso del color de la tiza, y una vez más Rachel y Puck estaban cara a cara. Un villano y un héroe. Es curioso cómo esos roles eran tan intercambiables entre ellos.

—No puedes tenerlo —dijo Puck, con una clara ronquera en su voz.

—Sólo te lo voy a preguntar una vez más —dijo Rachel—. Si no me contestas, llevaré a Jake a un lugar donde no podrás encontrarlo. Dónde.

Puck apretó los labios y sus ojos se endurecieron, pero no dijo nada. Por supuesto que no lo hizo. Para ella, esto era un desafío —una oportunidad para ganar una batalla en su guerra sin fin. Todo lo demás quedó en segundo lugar para ella, incluso la seguridad de Quinn. Incluso la vida de Quinn. Puck debía saber que si había una manera de matarla y vengarse de Rachel, Ryder encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ella no le importaba.

Rachel soltó un largó y profundo suspiro, obligándose a mantener la calma.

—Este no es el momento de hacer un concurso de meadas. Su propia existencia podría estar en riesgo si no me dices dónde está ella…

—Ahora es inmortal —escupió Puck—. Y Ryder no es el monstruo que crees que es.

—Mi hermano nunca le haría daño —dijo Jake, con voz temblorosa, pero había una mirada acerada en sus ojos que Rachel admiraba. Valor en el rostro por su mayor miedo. No es de extrañar que los hermanos tuvieran la reputación que tenían.

—Al igual que yo tampoco te haría daño —dijo Rachel. La duda cruzó por la expresión de Jake, pero eso no sorprendió a Rachel. Jake confiaba en ella tanto como Rachel confiaba en Ryder—. Como le pase algo, Puck, iré a por ti.

Puck puso los ojos en blanco, y cada fibra de Rachel le gritó que lo metiera de golpe en el Olimpo. Pero mantuvo la calma, como casi siempre hacía. A pesar de lo que sus hermanos parecían pensar, la ira rara vez daba lugar a las soluciones.

—Muy bien. Entonces considera lo que estás haciendo. —En un momento Rachel se encontraba en frente de ellos, y al siguiente estaba al lado de Jake y le tocó el hombro.

Puck puso los ojos como platos, e intentó agarrar a Jake. Sin embargo, para el momento en que lo alcanzó, Rachel se aseguró de que no tocara nada más que aire.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4: Quinn

Esa noche fue una de las más largas de mi vida. Durante horas he seguido a Ryder a través del bosque, tratando de volver sobre nuestros pasos y encontrar a su hermano, y yo estaba agotada para cuando el sol se levantó. Ni siquiera la espera de una de las cirugías maratonianas de mi madre para ayudar a su cuerpo acribillado por el cáncer hacía unos meses atrás había sido tan mentalmente agotadora.

—Ryder, hemos pasado este lugar cinco veces ya —dije, arrastrándome sobre un árbol caído—. Ella no está aquí.

—Tiene que estar en alguna parte. —Ryder hizo a un lado una rama baja con tanta fuerza que se partió en dos y cayó al suelo.

—En algún otro lugar entonces. —Y si no lo encontraban pronto, tenía miedo de que Ryder fuera el único en romperse. Había logrado recuperar cierta apariencia de control después de que hubiéramos perdido a Puck y Jake pero sus ojos eran salvajes, sus músculos estaban rígidos, y gruñía todo lo que me decía. Cuando siquiera se decidía a hablar.

—Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos quietos en un solo lugar —dije—. Puck y Jake nos encontrarán.

Ryder sacudió la cabeza y se agachó para mirar detrás de una roca en la que no había ninguna posibilidad que los pudiera esconder a ambos.

—Ella sabe que lo estoy buscando. Sabe que debe quedarse en un sitio, incluso si a ellos les resulta a más fácil encontrarnos a nosotros.

—¿Por qué? —dije, metiéndome un mechón de pelo que se había soltado detrás de la oreja. Habría dado casi cualquier cosa por una goma para el pelo, por no hablar de una ducha caliente y una cama blanda.

Ella me dirigió una extraña mirada que me hizo sentir como si midiera siete centímetros, y sin tomarse la molestia de contestarme, volvió de nuevo a su búsqueda. Resoplé. Bien. Otro secreto. No es como si los dioses ya tuvieran suficientes.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a la cabaña —dije—. Probablemente nos están esperando…

—No lo hacen —dijo una voz cantarina detrás de mí, y yo salté. Ryder se giró rápidamente, concentrándose en algo —o alguien— por encima de mi hombro.

Me volví, y tan pronto como vi a la rubia apoyada contra un árbol, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente, alguien que podría saber lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Ava? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Llevaba ropa de senderismo caqui y una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver sus curvas y su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una traza a la moda puesta sobre un hombro. Incluso había metido una flor en el extremo. Estúpido de mi parte esperar algo menos.

«Ayudarte, por supuesto».

Ryder enseñó los dientes. Al parecer, Jake y ella habían estado alejados de la civilización demasiado tiempo.

—Yo nunca aceptaría tu ayuda.

—No estaba hablando contigo —se burló Ava—. Quinn, salgamos de aquí. Papá dijo que Rachel está preocupado por ti.

Parpadeé. ¿Rachel estaba preocupado?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si hay uno de este par con el que perderse, no es Ryder. Se supone que debo llevarte de vuelta a Atenas.

—¿Rachel está esperando? —dije, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Había estado segura de que no volvería a verlo hasta septiembre, cuando se suponía que debía volver a Edén, para tomar posesión de mi cargo como su Reina. Pero la idea de pasar el verano con Rachel, o por lo menos a verlo antes de eso, hizo que me doliera el pecho de la mejor manera posible. Después de toda la incertidumbre entre nosotros, el pensamiento de ella esperándome hizo que una delicada burbuja de esperanza se expandiera dentro de mí. Ella quería estar conmigo, sus estúpidos seis meses descansando de gobernar estaban condenados.

Ava vaciló.

—Er, no.

Y allá iba aquella burbuja.

—Quiero decir, estoy segura de que vendrá a verte —dijo rápidamente—. Sólo que… ya sabes. Ella no está ahí ahora mismo eso es todo.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está? —dijo Ryder—. ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Ava se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ni me importa.

—Ava no seas así —dije.

—¿Qué? No es como si ella quisiera mi ayuda de todos modos.

Me volví para hacerle frente a Ryder, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, ella frunció el ceño.

—Prefiero que me obliguen a comerme mi propio hígado todos los días por el resto de la eternidad.

—¿Ves? —dijo Ava alegremente—. Está arreglado. Vamos.

Cogió mi mano, pero me solté de un tirón. Puede que ella no haya querido ayudar a Ryder, pero yo ya estaba metida hasta el cuello en esto. No iba a abandonarlo cuando no tenía a nadie más.

—Espera. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estábamos?

—Santana me lo dijo, por supuesto.

—¿Y cómo sabía Santana dónde estábamos?

Silencio. Ava abrió los ojos inocentemente, y Ryder juró en voz tan alta que una bandada de pájaros salió disparada de las ramas que había por encima de nosotros.

—Se lo dijiste —rugió.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo podría haberlo sabido? —dijo ella, pero había algo en su voz, que levantó una bandera roja en mi mente. Yo le había oído decir suficientes mentiras, grandes y pequeñas, como para reconocer sus intentos de ocultar la verdad en cuanto la escuché.

—Ava —dije en tono de advertencia—, si quieres que me vaya contigo, entonces tienes que escupirlo. Ahora.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

—Oh, está bien. No es como si me importara de todos modos. Iba a reunirme contigo y con Puck. Quiero decir, es horrible que lo invitaras a ella a Grecia, pero no a mí, ¿sabes? Así que te estaba siguiendo, esperando el momento adecuado, y entonces…

—Y entonces Puck nos persiguió y la llevó directa a nosotros —dijo Ryder—. Bastardo.

Miré a Ava.

«Estoy segura que no lo hizo a propósito. A diferencia de ti».

—Oh, no, ella sabía que yo estaba allí —dijo Ava con el mismo tono cantarín—. Siempre lo supo.

Apreté los dientes. Lo último que necesitaba era que ellos rompieran mi confianza en otra persona. Especialmente en Puck.

—No importa. Simplemente encontremos a Jake.

La cara de Ava cayó.

—Pensé que ibas a venir conmigo.

—Sí, bueno, he cambiado de opinión. —Empecé a caminar, pero ninguno de ellos me siguió—. Ryder, ¿vienes o qué?

—No con ella caminando detrás de mí.

Estupendo. Ahora estaba cuidando a dos niños.

—No es como si te pudiera matar.

—No, pero puede hacer —y lo ha hecho— algo mucho peor —murmuró, y me detuve. Quitando a todas las personas del Consejo, había esperado que Ava tuviera más compasión por los demás, especialmente por Jake y Ryder.

—¿Ava? —dije—. ¿Qué les hiciste?

—Nada serio —dijo, y estrechó los ojos.

—Yo juzgaré eso.

Ryder empezó a pasearse entre dos árboles, teniendo cuidado de no darle la espalda a Ava.

—Jake y yo estábamos involucrados en ayudar a nuestro padre a elegir un marido para nuestra hermana, Helena. Ella… —miró a Ava— …apareció en nuestras cámaras una noche y trató de seducirnos a cambio de nuestro voto para su candidato favorito.

—No fue sólo eso —dijo Ava, con una nota de dolor en su voz—. También os ofrecí cualquier chica que quisierais, lo sabes.

Ryder la ignoró.

—La rechazamos. La seguridad de nuestra hermana era más importante para nosotros, y ella se ofendió y nos maldijo.

Mi boca se abrió.

—¡Ava!

Ella suspiró.

—No es como si fuera una gran maldición o algo parecido.

—Cualquier chica de la que se enamore Jake, me enamoro yo también —dijo Ryder—. Lo cual no suena tan mal hasta que se pone en práctica.

—Oh. —Fruncí el ceño. En realidad, no sonaba tan mal. Pero después de pasar los últimos seis meses viendo lo que el amor no correspondido y los celos pueden hacerle a una persona, podía imaginármelo—. Lo siento. Ava se puede arreglarlo, ¿no?

—Claro —dijo—. Tan pronto como Jake esté de vuelta sano y salvo en el Inframundo y papi haga un trato con Ryder.

Ryder gruñó, y me lancé poniéndome entre ellos.

—Eh. Eh. Ryder, ya vale. Ava, sólo hazlo, ¿de acuerdo? Han pasado miles de años. Ya han sufrido bastante.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haría si pudiera, pero no puedo. Papi tendría un ataque apocalíptico.

Walter. Mi ceño se profundizó. Rachel de mal humor era bastante peligrosa, pero el Rey de los Dioses… bien.

—Bien. Entonces lo averiguaremos, y una vez que esto haya terminado, irás a hablar con Walter y le dirás que has levantado la maldición. No me importa lo que tengas que hacer o lo mucho que le cabrees. O lo haces, o nunca te volveré a hablar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero esta vez la expresión de dolor de su rostro era real.

—¿Me lo harías simplemente por ellos?

—Sí, sólo por ellos. Lo digo en serio.

Frunció el ceño, y después de varios segundos, suspiró de nuevo.

—Está bien. Pero tienes que venirte conmigo ahora y dejar de buscar a Puck, sino no hay trato.

—¿Me prometes que lo desharás si me voy contigo? —dije, y ella asintió con la cabeza de mala gana.

—Que me muera si no lo…

Una rama crujió, y Ava se quedó en silencio, Ryder se puso rígido otra vez. Ella fue merodeando hacia la fuente del sonido, moviéndose de algún modo sin hacer ruido a pesar de la maleza, recordándome a una pantera. Una pantera cabreada que todavía no se había molestado en ponerse una camisa.

Sin embargo, antes de que Ryder pudiera atacar, Puck salió de detrás de un árbol. Chillé y corrí hacia ella, placándole con un abrazo.

—¡Puck! ¡Nos has encontrado! —Le lancé a Ryder una mirada de «te lo dije»—. Ya era hora. Hemos estado buscándote desde…

—¿Dónde está Jake?

La voz de Ryder destrozó mi alivio, me aparté de Puck y miré en derredor. Estaba solo. Se me encogió el estómago.

—¿Puck?

Ella apretó los labios.

—Lo siento. Rachel nos localizó y…

—¿Rachel? ¿Te refieres a Hades? —Ryder palideció, y por un momento parecía tan absolutamente horrorizado a pesar de su inmortalidad, que tuve miedo de que su corazón se detuviera. De que pusiera fin a su vida.

Pero Puck no podía estar en lo cierto. Rachel nunca haría eso —no importa qué historias contaran, ahora era diferente. Ella era más sabio, más compasivo, y sabía lo mucho que los dos hermanos se querían. Tenía que entenderlo.

—¿Dijo adónde se lo llevaba? —le dije a Puck, tocando el codo de Ryder. Ella se estremeció, pero al menos no se apartó.

—Se lo llevó al Inframundo —dijo Puck—. Ryder, lo siento, yo…

—No. —El bosque entero pareció temblar ante el peligro de su voz. Si Ryder pudiera matarnos a todos, yo estaba absolutamente segura de que lo haría—. Es tu jodida culpa. Después de todo lo que hiciste…

—En realidad, mi querido hijo, esto es culpa tuya.

Si Ryder se había enfadado antes, no era nada comparado con la furia que ahora retorcía su expresión, haciéndolo casi irreconocible. Walter salió de entre los árboles, Santana apareció después de ella. Santana se colgó el arco del hombro y sonrió, pareciendo tan satisfecha de sí misma que la necesidad de borrar esa expresión de su cara me abrumó. Al parecer, Ryder se la iba borrar por mí.

Walter, sin embargo, parecía cualquier cosa menos satisfecho. Su boca formaba una delgada línea, y tenía la frente surcada por arrugas tan profundas que sus espesas cejas casi ocultaban sus ojos.

—Para empezar, nunca deberías haberte llevado a tu hermano del Inframundo.

—No me dejaste ninguna opción. —Ryder se atragantó, y cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos—. Lo apartaste de mí… sabías lo que nos estabas haciendo, y de todos modos te lo llevaste.

—Tal vez, con el tiempo, podríamos haber llegado a un acuerdo —dijo Walter—. Tal como están las cosas ahora, no puedo premiar la insubordinación. Encontraremos a tu hermano, y cuando lo hagamos, los términos de nuestro acuerdo serán derogados. Ya no compartirás tu inmortalidad con ella, y continuarás así hasta que vea que estés listo para asumir las responsabilidades que dejaste abandonadas.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre nosotros, y Ryder se puso rígido. Puede que yo no tuviera un hermano, pero sabía lo que era perder a la única persona del mundo que quería, y la idea de Ryder pasando por aquello hizo que me doliera el estómago.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera, la temperatura bajó veinte grados, y el viento arreció aún más. En un momento Ryder se enfrentaba a Walter, y al siguiente estaba atravesando a la carrera el espacio entre ellos, con el puño en alto y dirigiéndolo directamente a la cara de su padre.

Los dedos de Walter se crisparon, y antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Ryder voló hacia un lado y se estrelló contra un árbol. El impacto partió el tronco y lo envió a estrellarse en el bosque, pero Ryder se puso de pie, con el pecho subiendo y bajando.

—Sé más sensato —dijo Walter—. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser, hijo.

—Yo no soy tu hijo —gruñó Ryder.

Walter suspiró.

—A veces me gustaría que fuera verdad. Sería más fácil para todos nosotros.

Unas gruesas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y se envolvieron alrededor de Ryder, obligándolo a apoyarse contra otro árbol. Forcejeó cuando empezaron a enrollarse alrededor del tronco y su cuerpo varias veces, pero brillaron con luz dorada que ni siquiera Ryder pudo romper. Gruñó, arañando la corteza con sus propias manos, pero se movieron ni las cuerdas ni el árbol.

Walter admiró su obra.

—Mucho mejor. Santana, tú y la mochila vigilaréis a Ryder y a los demás mientras busco a Jake. No le dejes escapar.

—Por supuesto, padre —dijo Santana, y se sentó frente a Ryder, con el arco en la mano y lista para usarlo—. Un movimiento en falso, y te clavaré tantas flechas como sean necesarias.

—No me puedes matar —dijo Ryder.

—Pero puedo agujerearte.

—Nada de eso, niños —dijo Walter—. Volveré, y cuando lo haga, espero que todos sigáis intactos.

Comenzó a alejarse, y Ava me dio una mirada de disculpa cuando ella corrió tras Santana. Ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que levantara la maldición, pero no con su padre tan enfadado. Los ojos de Ryder se humedecieron, y la idea de verle llorar después de todo esto se clavó en algo dentro de mí. Ella iba a perder todo lo que le importaba. La única persona del mundo que amaba —y todo porque Jake fue muy amable al dejar que Puck y yo pasáramos la noche.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

—Espera —dije, corriendo detrás de Walter y Ava—. Por favor, no puedes…

—Supongo que no me estarás diciendo lo que puedo y no puedo hacer —dijo Walter, sin detenerse—. Ryder sabía el riesgo que estaba tomando. Ahora no está en mis manos.

—Que no está… ¿de verdad eres semejante bastardo sin corazón? —dije. Por fin, Walter se detuvo y me miró, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, proseguí—. Sabes cuánto le va a doler esto a Ryder. Sabes que va a destrozarlo. Sabes que le estás quitando todo por lo que vive. Pero ni siquiera te preocupa, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera te importa que vayas destripar a tu propio hijo.

Walter entornó los ojos. —No te atrevas a hablarme como si…

—¿Cómo si qué? ¿Cómo si fueras gilipollas? Porque lo eres.

Silencio. La cara de Walter parecía de piedra, mientras que a la de Ava se le había drenado de todo color. A mi lado, crujían las hojas, y Puck me agarró.

—Quinn…

—No me digas Quinn. —Arranqué mi mano de la suya—. Todos vosotros… ¿vosotros sólo vais a sentaros allí y dejar que esto ocurra porque sois demasiado orgullosos como para admitir que tal vez estabais equivocados? Esto es peor que el asesinato. Por lo menos con eso hay otra vida. Esto es destruir mental y emocionalmente a alguien para toda la eternidad. Afirmáis que sois los buenos, y sin embargo, ¿hacéis algo como esto por una vieja rencilla milenaria?

—Yo nunca he dicho que seamos los buenos —dijo Walter sin alterar la voz—. Cualquier suposición por tu parte es solamente tuya. Hacemos lo que debemos de defender nuestras leyes…

—Las leyes se pueden cambiar. Cualquier ley que dicte que se puede herir a alguien como de esta manera se debe cambiar.

—Esa no es tu decisión. —Santana miró hacia mí, sus ojos negros nunca se apartaron de los míos—. Entiendo por qué sientes tan apasionadamente sobre esto, después de lo que pasaste con tu madre. Pero no es el mismo. Ryder y Jake rompieron nuestras leyes a sabiendas de cuáles serían las consecuencias cuando este inevitablemente llegara. Y lo hicieron. Han escapado de su condena durante miles de años, y ahora tienen que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú lo decidiste?

—Sí —dijo—. Porque yo y el Consejo se pronunció así, y nuestra palabra es ley. Si vas a ser uno de los nuestros, Quinn, debes aceptarlo más temprano que tarde. Tu terquedad te aleja, y tu compasión es admirable, pero ahora es necesario que reconozcas que no siempre tienes la razón en estos asuntos.

—Sí, bueno, tú tampoco. Es posible que gobiernes sobre la superficie, pero cuando el verano se acabe, seré la Reina del Inframundo. Y si piensas que voy a dejarlo estar, entonces te llevarás una desagradable sorpresa.

Sus ojos brillaron. —¿Es así? Tal vez debas informar a Rachel de esta decisión antes de arrebatarle su reino y acabar con sus miles y miles de años de mandato.

—Ella estará de acuerdo conmigo —le espeté, aunque las dudas hicieron que flaqueara en mi interior. Pero si ella no lo hacía —si Rachel no estaba de acuerdo y obligaba a Ryder y a Jake a permanecer separados— entonces tendría la pelea de su vida. No es así como yo quería empezar nuestro matrimonio, pero no podía alejarme de ellos. No cuando aquello les iba a destruir por completo.

Walter tomó una profunda respiración.

—Algún día lo entenderás. Sea o no ese día hoy, no puedo quedarme aquí para discutir contigo cuando no habrá ningún acuerdo. Mi decisión se mantiene, al igual que la de Rachel. Vamos, Ava.

Le cogió de la mano, y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, desaparecieron. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y el bosque de giraba a mí alrededor en un borrón de verdes y marrones, pero no había nada más que decir. No importaba qué título tendría dentro de seis meses, sin Rachel para apoyarme, estaba tan impotente como Ryder. La única diferencia entre nosotros ahora era que yo había tenido suerte. Todavía tenía mi madre.

Pero ella estaría solo para la eternidad, y nada en el mundo podría convencer a Walter de que había tomado la decisión equivocada. Por primera vez desde que conocí a Rachel en la orilla del río, me preguntaba si tal vez yo también lo había hecho.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5: Rachel

No le llevó tiempo a Rachel encontrar a su hermano. Podía no tener el talento de Puck, pero Walter era dolorosamente predecible en el mejor de los casos. Después de una eternidad juntos, Rachel sabía dónde buscar.

—¿De verdad crees que este es el mejor lugar para buscar a Jake? —dijo Rachel mientras entraba en la antigua casa. Un hedor a carne de conejo en descomposición saturaba el aire, y arrugó la nariz.

Walter estaba en el centro de la pequeña habitación, solo.

—Es tan buen comienzo como cualquier otro. Santana ha rastreado la zona y no encontró ninguna señal de ella, pero no puede haber ido muy lejos por sí solo.

—Estuvo con Puck durante un tiempo —dijo Rachel.

—Lo que significa que es muy astuto escondiéndose. —Walter centró en ella con una mirada que parecía penetrar a través de las capas protectoras que Rachel había desarrollado a lo largo incontables vidas—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No. —La mentira salió de su boca con tanta facilidad que casi se sentía avergonzado de sí misma. Pero algunas mentiras estaban justificadas—. No estoy muy segura de que debamos seguir buscándole.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —dijo Walter, pero a juzgar por su tono de voz, era obvio que ella sabía por qué Rachel había cambiado de opinión.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás ya han sufrido bastante. No hay necesidad de convertir una situación difícil en una eterna.

Las comisuras de los labios de Walter formaron una sonrisa, pero no había humor tras ella—. Creí que te había percibido allí. Tu mujer es bastante problemática.

Rachel no le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella no tenía intención de espiar a Quinn, pero difícilmente había sido culpa suya que su hermano se hubiera encontrado con ella, mientras que Rachel le estaba siguiendo a ella.

—Puede que ella tenga razón, sabes. Estoy dispuesto a considerar la idea de que después de haber estado buscándolos durante tanto tiempo, hayamos perdido toda perspectiva del asunto.

Walter se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, pero no le corresponde a ella decirlo.

—Si no lo hace ella, ¿quién lo hará?

Sus cejas se dispararon.

—No me digas que le estás permitiendo que te ablande.

—Ser «blanda» no tiene nada que ver con esto. Nosotros hemos jurado proteger a la humanidad.

—Mi hijo no es mortal.

—No —dijo Rachel con una paciencia que no había pensado que tenía—. Pero su hermano sí lo es, y nosotros le provocaremos más dolor del que merece.

—Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que debería permitir que Ryder quede en libertad simplemente porque no es el único que va a sufrir, ¿a pesar de que el delito es también de Jake?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

Silencio. Walter hizo una mueca, y la satisfacción se enterró profundamente en Rachel. Su hermano había contado con su lealtad, pero esta era la única vez que no la tenía. No cuando Rachel estaba seguro que aquello podría destruir su relación con Quinn. Su deseo de recuperar a Jake como ciudadano del Inframundo estaba cimentado en nada más que en el orgullo y las leyes que ella mismo había creado; las mismas que habían arruinado su matrimonio con Perséfone y le sometieron al dolor de la separación que los hermanos estaban experimentando. Ella conocía ese dolor demasiado bien, y era cruel hacer pasar por eso intencionadamente a otra persona.

Aunque hiriera una parte elemental de ella violar las leyes del Inframundo y permitir que Jake quedara en libertad, por lo menos esa sería su elección.

Y cuando tuvo que elegir entre hacer una excepción o perder a la única persona que le había hecho feliz en los últimos mil años, no hubo ninguna duda.

—No entiendo por qué has cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente —dijo Walter, e incluso Rachel podía oír el esfuerzo que le costó a su hermano mantenerse bajo control. Pero aunque Walter nunca admitía una derrota, ella debe haber sabido que estaba en inferioridad numérica, y después de la pérdida que el Consejo había experimentado aquel invierno, que no podían permitirse ninguna disidencia más.

—Puede que tú no aprecies tu matrimonio, hermano, pero yo aprecio el mío. —Rachel le dirigió una mirada acerada—. Respeto y honro la opinión de mi Reina. Tú y yo sabemos que no podemos reprochárselo cuando ella está todavía demasiado verde como para saber por qué tomamos las decisiones que tomamos.

Walter le devolvió la mirada.

—Cuanto más aprenda, más responsable será de sus acciones. No podemos excusarla por falta de madurez para siempre.

—No, no podemos —dijo Rachel—. Pero nadie puede discutir que Quinn aporta una nueva perspectiva cada vez que necesitamos desesperadamente una.

—Tengo miedo, hermana, de que no eres la única persona disfrutando de su falta de sabiduría.

Rachel tragó saliva. Su hermano no podía haber encontrado nada más doloroso que insinuar.

—Lo que ella haga con Puck durante sus seis meses fuera es su decisión.

—Y lo qué tú hagas ahora es la tuya.

—Sí —dijo quedamente—, así es. Si me disculpas.

Esperó a que ella hubiera salido de la casa antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, estaba a seis metros de Quinn y los otros, bien oculta por la maleza a su alrededor. Ella envió a un pensamiento de sondeo, sin esperar una respuesta a cambio.

«¿Puck?»

Silencio.

«Si quieres ayudar a Ryder, no me ignores».

Puck se centró en el punto donde estaba escondido.

«La cuestión no es si quiero o no ayudar a Ryder. ¿Sabes que Quinn ha llamado a Walter bastardo sin corazón?»

«Y gilipollas. Estoy muy orgulloso».

Los bordes de la boca de Puck se elevaron.

«Sin embargo te llevaste a Jake de vuelta al Inframundo».

Rachel vaciló, y a través de las hojas, encontró a Quinn. Se apoyó contra un árbol a pocos metros de Ryder, con el rostro arrugado y rojo y sus mejillas brillaban por las lágrimas. No la había visto tan triste desde el día en que había llegado a Eden Menor buscando una manera de cambiar el destino.

Y una vez más, era culpa suya.

«Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero necesito que confíes en mí».

Puck levantó una ceja.

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?»

«Porque cuidas de Quinn, y cuidas de ellos. He cometido errores, al igual que tú, pero no deberían sufrir por ellos».

Pasaron varios segundos.

«¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?»

«No puedes. Sencillamente tienes que confiar en mí». Rachel hizo una pausa. «Me lo debes».

Silencio de nuevo, más largo esta vez. Puck miró a Quinn, y debió haber visto lo mismo que Rachel: la profunda sensación de pérdida, tan agónica como lo había sido para ella cuando se había enfrentado a la inevitable muerte de su madre. El hecho de que le doliera tanto cuando apenas conocía a los hermanos hizo que el corazón de Rachel doliera por ella, y se recordó una vez más lo poco que la merecía.

«Está bien». La mirada de Puck se desplazó de nuevo hacia ella. «¿Qué necesitas que haga?»


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6: Quinn

La espera era una agonía. No importa cuánto quería creer que finalmente Rachel haría lo correcto, oscilaba entre la esperanza y la desesperación. Ella tenía a Jake. Infiernos, por lo que sabía, ya lo había devuelto a su otra vida. Puck no me mentiría sobre algo así. Y si ese era el caso, entonces ya habíamos perdido.

Eso me dejaba con una sola opción: creer que Rachel era buena. Que después de todo lo que había pasado con Perséfone, ella entendiera cuánto dolía que te apartaran de la persona que más amabas del mundo, y cediera. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero la había tenido que hacer.

Ryder estaba extrañamente silencioso desde que Walter se había ido. Yo esperaba rabia, pero ni siquiera luchó por deshacerse de las cadenas. Simplemente se apoyó en el árbol como si hubiera aceptado su destino.

Aquella era la peor parte, ver a Ryder renunciar. Y por eso, cuando ella le dio la espalda para acariciar uno de sus enormes babeantes perros, acorté la distancia que nos separaba y me senté a su lado.

—Lo siento —dije en voz baja. Ryder no me miró—. Debería haber hecho algo más.

—Luchaste por nosotros. Eso es más de lo que nadie ha hecho antes. —Su voz era ronca y sus ojos estaban calmados, pero al menos ella no se había cerrado completamente al mundo. Todavía. Si le dolía sólo una fracción de lo que aparentemente lo hacía, sin embargo, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

—Sin embargo no fue suficiente. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Podrías solicitarle al Consejo que te conviertan en mortal y así unirte a Jake en el Inframundo? Si le dejaron a Perséfone hacerlo, entonces...

—Su orgullo no lo permitiría.

Tenía razón. Por supuesto que tenía razón.

—Entonces... entonces una vez que sea la Reina, haré algo. Cueste lo que cueste, te ayudaré a encontrarlo, y podrás permanecer con ella o te ayudaré a sacarlo a escondidas o...

—Es demasiado tarde. —Por fin me miró, su expresión vacía no tenía ningún rastro de humanidad—. Hades le tiene, y preferirá destruirse a sí mismo antes que permitir que mi hermano salga de nuevo. Para ella, este es un asunto sobre todo lo que ella representa. Una vez que alguien ha entrado en el Inframundo, se queda. Por un tiempo. Las pocas veces que ella ha permitido que los muertos se fueran, ellos nunca lo hicieron.

—Pero ella les permitió intentarlo. —Me incliné acercándome más—. Encontraremos una manera de solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Haré lo que tenga que hacer, pero tú no te rindas. Prométemelo.

Mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, sus ojos café parecieron descongelarse. Finalmente, una chispa de vida.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Sí que lo tiene. —Ni siquiera podía explicármelo a mí misma, pero por la forma en que ella me miraba —ella necesitaba que le mostrara un poco de bondad. Una pequeña cantidad de esperanza que le indicara que los dioses no eran tan malvados como parecía pensar que eran. Y así que, para el caso, lo hice—. Esto no se trata sólo tu vida. Quiero decir, lo hace, pero... también la mía es sobre. Y yo no creo que pueda estar con alguien que te hiciera tanto daño intencionadamente.

—Hades —dijo, y yo asentí.

—No puedo reinar de esta manera. No puedo tomar esas decisiones. No tengo que conocerte para saber pasar por lo que has pasado, y yo sencillamente... no entiendo por qué el Consejo no puede ver que tenéis que estar juntos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos ven lo que quieren ver. Todos lo hacemos.

—Esa no es excusa para la crueldad.

—Ellos no lo consideran cruel.

—Bueno, yo sí.

Las hojas muertas crujieron. Levanté la mirada. Santana se dirigía hacia nosotros, arco en mano y con un perro descomunal siguiéndola. Normalmente me encantaban los animales, pero la maldita cosa estaba prácticamente babeando sobre nosotros, y yo dibujaba una línea con los animales que me consideraban su almuerzo.

—¿Sobre qué estáis murmurando? —dijo, tocando la mandíbula del perro, y éste gimió como si estuviera herido. Ese debía de haber sido al que Ryder le había dado un puñetazo. Seguía sin aprobar que lo hubiera hecho, pero al menos así no había tenido la oportunidad de comernos vivos.

Ryder cerró el pico y se miró las manos. Consideré quedarme también en silencio, pero esa seguía siendo la única táctica que todavía no había intentado. Santana no parecía ser un perro metafórico en esta lucha... si no que lo estaba haciendo por Walter, no porque fuera alguna vendetta personal. Lo cual significaba que todavía había una oportunidad. Una pequeña, pero no iba a darme por vencida, aunque Ryder ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Estamos hablando sobre que Ryder va a perder a Jake para siempre —dije—. Sin duda, te puedes imaginar lo que se siente.

Santana entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Ella casi había perdido a su propio hermano gemelo en Eden Menor, a pesar de que su pérdida habría sido temporal en el peor de los casos teniendo en cuenta que ella y Theo eran inmortales. Ella nunca tendría que sufrir por perderlo permanentemente, incluso si su forma mortal moría. Ryder era tan afortunado.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Santana? —Me levanté y me temblaron las rodillas bajo mi peso. Podría ser inmune a las balas, pero aparentemente no a los nervios—. Sabes cuánto le duele. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ganar?

Más silencio. Santana se movió pudiendo ver su perfil, y miró fijamente hacia delante. No me importaba si me ignoraba —aún podía oírme, y eso era lo que importaba.

—¿Sabes lo asustada que estabas en Eden después de que Theo fuese herido? Lo perdiste como mucho, cuánto, ¿tres meses? Ryder está pasando exactamente por eso mismo, pero nunca volverá a ver otra vez Jake. No en tres meses, no en tres milenios. Imagina cómo te sentirías si la situación fuera a la inversa... si Theo hubiese nacido mortal, y cuando muriera, hicieras un trato con Walter para compartir tu inmortalidad con el. Pero tú no te enteraras hasta que fuese demasiado tarde de que Walter había cambiado los términos, y que nunca volveríais a estar juntos. ¿Qué habrías hecho?

Más silencio, pero al menos ahora estaba mirando al suelo. Eso era algo.

—Apuesto a que habrías hecho lo mismo... quieres tantísimo a Theo que habrías irrumpido en el Inframundo y lo habrías encontrado, y habrías hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo a salvo. Incluso si eso significara desafiar a Walter y estar huyendo miles de años. Hubiera valido la pena, ¿verdad? No porque que estés pegada al Consejo, sino porque no quieres correr ningún riesgo siempre y cuando signifique que vosotros dos estéis juntos, pase lo que pase.

Entreabrió los labios como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero en cambio los presionó y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Santana? —gritó Puck. En algún momento durante nuestra conversación, se había ido a pasear por el bosque. Sin embargo ahora estaba de vuelta, con una hoja pegada detrás de la oreja. No quería saber.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Hola a ti también —dijo Puck, arqueando una ceja—. Walter quiere hablar con nosotros.

—¿Entonces por qué no viene aquí y lo hace?

—Porque no quiere que cierta persona lo oiga.

La boca de Santana formó una delgada línea, y ella nos miró a Ryder y a mí como si estuviera buscando algún indicio de que aquello era un truco. Mi corazón latía con fuerza. Por supuesto que era un truco. Tenía que serlo... Walter aparecería si realmente quisiera hablar con Santana y Puck. Y ella también tenía que saberlo.

Se miraron el uno al otro como si estuvieran teniendo algún tipo de conversación silenciosa, y después de varios segundos, Santana suspiró. —Está bien. Ven, Pastelito.

Santana siguió a Puck por el bosque, y el perro baboso trotando tras ellos. Arrugué la nariz. Sólo ella podría llamar a una cosa con tantos dientes como aquella Pastelito.

Tan pronto como desaparecieron, volé al lado de Ryder y comencé a desatarle las incandescentes cuerdas. Estas se mantuvieron firmes, y juré.

—¿Un poco de ayuda aquí? —murmuré, y al final Ryder volvió a la vida. Se retorció como si estuviera intentando menearse bajo las cuerdas, y cuando comenzó a serrarlas el tronco del árbol, se me pusieron los ojos como platos—. ¿Qué diablos estás...?

—No se pueden romper las cuerdas —dijo—. Tengo que sacarlas a través del árbol.

—¡Pero lo vas a matar! —Dije. Mi madre se pondría furiosa.

—Cállate y mira —murmuró, y me ericé. Bien. Si no quería mi ayuda, no lo se ofrecería.

Sin embargo, después de medio minuto serrando, las cuerdas estaban casi a una cuarta parte de camino atravesando el grueso tronco, y al final Ryder tenía suficiente espacio para deshacerse de sus ataduras.

—Ya está —dijo, flexionando los músculos—. Esa fue la parte fácil.

—Si ha sido tan fácil, ¿por qué no lo has hecho hace media hora?

No dijo nada, y suspiré. Imagínate. Ya fuera que se encontrase en un estado comunicativo o no, teníamos que salir de allí antes de Santana y Puck regresaran de su paseo por los árboles. Que ella volviera era una cosa; que no hiciera nada mientras corríamos era otra.

Le cogí de la mano y lo llevé en dirección opuesta.

—Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a bajar al Inframundo para encontrar a Jake?

—Nosotros no —dijo—. Yo podría tener una oportunidad si descansara un temporada, hasta que ellos tuvieran grandes cosas con las que estar ocupados. Pero aquí es donde nos separamos.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo soy la que te ayudó a liberarte, y no es que tenga exactamente algo importante que hacer los próximos seis meses, quiero ayudarte. Por favor.

—Ya has hecho bastante. —Se detuvo en un pequeño claro y miró hacia el cielo. Ahora el sol estaba directamente sobre su cabeza —era imposible decir en qué dirección íbamos con sólo mirarlo—. Y seis meses no será suficiente. Seis años más, tal vez, pero hasta entonces...

—¿Estás bromeando? No es posible que Jake permanezca allí durante seis años. Déjame ayudarte. Te prometo que encontraré la manera de traértelo lo más pronto posible, y distraeré a Rachel y...

—No es necesario —La voz de Puck cortó a través de los árboles, y salté, cambiando porque me interponía entre ella y Ryder. Les ayudara o no a escapar, yo no había olvidado que era culpa suya que a Jake y Ryder les hubiesen atrapado en primer lugar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dije—. ¿Dónde está Santana?

—A unos cuarenta y cinco metros de aquí, tratando de encontrar una forma de explicarle a Walter por qué ha dejado ir a Ryder.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Bien, genial. Dale las gracias de mi parte la próxima vez que la veas. ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no hay necesidad de distraer a Rachel?

—Exactamente lo que dije —dijo Puck—. Jake ya no está en el Inframundo.

A mi lado, Ryder se puso rígido.

—¿Dónde está?

Aquella era la pregunta del millón, pero había otra más presente en mi mente.

—Espera, quieres decir que Rachel...

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones —dijo Puck—. Yo me encargaré de Walter cuando regrese. Mientras tanto, encontrarás a Jake en el lugar donde todo este desastre comenzó.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando Puck, pero Ryder asintió.

—Gracias. Incluso si debería romperte la mandíbula por dirigir a los demás directamente hasta nosotros en primer lugar.

Puck se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. —Pero algo resopló detrás de ella, y el babeante perro de Santana —Pastelito— salió por el otro lado de un grupo de árboles.

Se me heló la sangre. ¿Ya había renunciado ella?

—Er, Puck...

—Oh, está bien —Puck dio unas palmaditas en el cuello peludo de Pastelito y se centró en Ryder—. Hablando de mandíbulas rotas, a cambio de dejarte ir, Santana quería que tú y Jake cuidéis de Pastelito mientras se recupera.

Ryder juró.

—¿Por qué nosotros?

—Tú eres el que le dio un puñetazo, ¿no? —Puck se encogió de hombros—. Hombre, yo lo haría si fuera tú. Sabes cómo se pone San cuando se cabrea.

Ryder gruñó algo ininteligible y dio un paso adelante.

—Te lo juro, si vuelves a intentar morderme, la próxima vez apuntaré a tu cuello.

Pastelito gimoteó, y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Oye… juega limpio.

Puck lo entregó a Ryder un saco de arpillera lleno a rebosar de lo que parecía ser carne seca.

—Las cosas de Pastelito. San dijo que irá a recogerla cuando sea el momento.

—Sí, dentro de otro maldito siglo —murmuró Ryder, y Puck se encogió de hombros.

—No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. Quinn, te veré dentro de poco. Cuídate, Ryder.

Pero Ryder parecía no estar escuchando. Ya estaba a unos diez pasos por delante de mí, y le dirigí a Puck una mirada de disculpa.

—¡Ryder, espera!

Corrí para alcanzarlo, y ella ralentizó el paso, pero solo a duras penas.

—Maldito perro. Ahora nunca nos libraremos de la maldita cosa —dijo Ryder, moviéndose por el bosque sin hacer ruido—. Por lo menos Puck no es del todo malo. No tengo idea de por qué se nos trata tan bien.

—Tal vez porque es de ese tipo de persona. —Atravesé el bosque con el suelo crujiendo bajo mis pies, teniendo que correr para mantenerme el ritmo de sus largas zancadas. Si Walter quería rastrearnos, se lo estábamos poniendo vergonzosamente fácil. No es que los fuertes pasos de Pastelito estuvieran ayudando mucho.

Ryder se burló.

—Les gusta fingir que son buenas personas de vez en cuando. Déjales que mantengan sus altas opiniones de sí mismos. Pero harías bien en recordar que el Consejo no hace nada a menos que pueda cosechar los beneficios.

En vista de todo lo que había visto esa noche y día, su amargura me estaba alcanzando, pero yo había visto una imagen muy diferente de los dioses durante mi estancia en el Edén. Era posible que no hicieran nada sin razón, pero no siempre necesitaban una recompensa directa. —No son tan malos como crees.

—Y tampoco son tan buenos como tú crees. —Ella desaceleró lo suficiente como para mirarme por el rabillo del ojo, y me sonrojé bajo de su mirada—. Me gustas, Quinn Fabray. Tú eres mejor que ellos, y también tienes agallas suficientes para enfrentarte a ellos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el consejo ha sido influido por sangre nueva, y si mantienes tus armas, podrías tener la plegaria que les haga ver más allá de sus propias pequeñas y puntiagudas narices.

—No estoy interesada en cambiarles. —Pero cuando lo dije, mis entrañas se retorcieron de incomodidad. Si aquel era mi futuro —enfrentar los fantasmas de las decisiones del consejo y ver las vidas que sus decisiones habían destruido, todo por el bien de las reglas y su orgullo— no estaba tan segura de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Ya veremos —Ryder se quedó en silencio durante un buen rato—. Tú no eres una de ellos. No coincidís, y por eso, una de dos va a suceder. O bien dejarás que te corrompan, o lucharás a muerte y aguantarás sus mierdas hasta que pienses que no puedes más. Pero puedes —añadió—. Por todos los que han sufrido por culpa de ellos, sólo recuerda que tú puedes.

Me quedé en silencio. Era de mi familia de la que estaba hablando —las mismas personas que me habían concedido más tiempo con mi madre, que me habían mostrado bondad durante los últimos seis meses y que me habían permitido pasar sin problemas mis pruebas incluso aunque casi hubiera fracasado varias veces. A pesar de lo que los mitos me habían enseñado, nunca se me había ocurrido pensar que fueran cualquier otra cosa sino benevolentes. Eran dioses, después de todo. ¿Qué es lo que tenían que perder siendo amables?

Pero en los cuatro días desde que me fui, había visto lo suficiente como para saber que Ryder tenía razón. Ellos no eran perfectos. No eran siempre amables. Y a veces cometían errores. Eran tan humanos como el resto de nosotros, aunque nunca hayan respirado como un mortal en sus vidas. Simplemente me tomaría algún tiempo volver a organizar mis pensamientos para aceptar esta nueva realidad.

¿Qué pasaría cuando inevitablemente se lo tirar en cara? Ellos se apegarían a la tradición, y yo solo entendía la parte de la historia que veía frente a mí —la parte llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Esta vez había tenido suerte, manipulando las emociones de Santana haciendo que simpatizara con Ryder, que entendiera que lo que les estaba haciendo pasar el consejo era extremadamente cruel. Yo era una persona, y no podía ganar todas las peleas contra el Consejo.

Pero podía recordar las victorias, por pequeñas que pudieran parecer. Jake y Ryder se tendrían el uno al otro un poco más de tiempo gracias a Puck y a mí, y eso tendría que ser suficiente para superar cualquier pérdida que me encontrara en el camino. Si Ryder estaba en lo cierto, aquello era inevitable.

Caminamos el resto del camino en silencio, con Pastelito caminando con dificultad detrás de nosotros. Donde fuera que nos dirigiéramos, Ryder parecía saber exactamente cómo llegar hasta allí. Varios kilómetros después, unos truenos resonaron por el cielo despejado, y el hizo una mueca y aligeró el paso. No discutí.

Al final llegamos a la entrada de una cueva, y mientras yo no veía nada particularmente especial en ella, Ryder contuvo el aliento. Asomándose en la oscuridad, tuvo cuidado de no dar un paso al interior.

—¿Jake?

Nada. Me mordí el labio. Esto no podía ser una trampa. Rachel no haría eso —no a mí, si no a Ryder. Y Puck definitivamente no mentiría. Jake y Ryder se reunirían, y todo estaría bien.

¿Pero y si no lo estaba? ¿Qué pasa si Rachel y el Consejo nos la estaban jugando, y ahora tuviera que pasarme el resto de la eternidad sabiendo...?

—¿Ryder? —la voz de Jake era baja, pero inconfundible. El salió de la oscuridad—. Has tardado bastante.

Ryder soltó la primera auténtica sonrisa que le había visto. —Sí, bueno, me detuve en un bar y me tomé un par de copas. Me imaginé que podrías esperar.

No entró en la cueva, pero en el momento Jake estuvo su alcance, cogió a su hermano y lo apartó de un tirón del umbral.

Ambos cayeron al suelo bañado por el sol, pero ninguno de los hermanos se quejó.

—¿Estás en una sola pieza?¿El asqueroso bastardo no te ha herido? —dijo Ryder, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

—Estoy bien… solo preocupado por ti. —Jake hizo una pausa y miró a Pastelito, quien estaba al acecho en las sombras—. Er, ¿Ryder?

—¿Qué? Oh... sí. —Ryder hizo una mueca—. Mi penitencia por arrearle en la boca. Tenemos que vigilarla mientras se cura. —El se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a su gemelo—. ¿Qué hizo Hades contigo de todos modos?

Jake la tomó, y muy pronto ambos estaban de pie.

—Me llevó al palacio y, mayormente, nos quedamos allí. Parecía que estaba teniendo un ataque mental. Pensé que era hombre muerto.

Se dirigieron juntos de nuevo hacia el bosque, y yo vacilé, sin saber si debía seguirles. Pero antes de que pudiera decidirme, Ryder se detuvo, y ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias, Quinn Fabray —dijo Ryder—. Vas a ser una brillante adición para el consejo.

Mis mejillas ardieron.

—No fue nada.

—Hacer lo correcto nunca «es nada» —dijo Jake—. Tampoco lo es simpatizar con los menos afortunados. No todo el mundo tiene ese don. Y lo que hiciste, poner tu propio bienestar al límite por nosotros...

—Creo que lo ha pillado —dijo Ryder, dándole un codazo en las costillas a su hermano. Jake fingió estremecerse, pero Ryder le dio a su hermano un abrazo de oso, y ambos continuaron hacia el bosque con la ruidosa Pastelito tras ellos.

—Gracias —grité. Aparentemente se suponía que no tenía que seguirles—. Lo siento por las molestias, pero ha sido un placer conoceros. Cuidaos, ¿vale?

—Tú también —dijo Jake—. Mantente en contacto.

—A menos que estén de nuevo tras vuestros culos. —Ryder me dirigió una sonrisita por encima del hombro, y para el momento en que levanté la mano para decir adiós, ya no estaban.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7: Rachel

Rachel estaba en la cueva, su forma envuelta por la oscuridad mientras Quinn se acomodaba en la base de un árbol. Ver a Jake alejarse le hirió de una manera que no podía describir, pero la forma en que su corazón se hinchó al ver a Quinn lo hizo soportable.

Había hecho lo correcto. No siempre podría garantizar su seguridad a los gemelos, y una vez que su hermano se enterara de su traición, las cosas serían menos que agradables durante bastante tiempo. Pero por ahora, valía la pena ver a Quinn feliz una vez más.

El aire junto a él cambió, y el fantasma de una sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Hablando del Rey de Roma.

—Hermana —dijo Walter en voz baja. No importaba cómo lo hiciera; Rachel ya se había asegurado de que sus voces no se transportaran al mundo superior—. Parece que he juzgado mal tu devoción por defender tus leyes.

—Algunas cosas son más importantes que el orgullo —dijo Rachel—. Tal vez algún día lo entenderás.

Sintió el ardor de la mirada fulminante de su hermano, pero ella no apartó la mirada de Quinn. No le quiso dar a su hermano la satisfacción.

—Muy bien. Voy a darles más tiempo a esos dos para que estén juntos, pero algún día serán llevados ante la justicia.

—Y cuando llegue ese día, Quinn y yo decidiremos qué hacer como gobernantes del Inframundo.

—Te estás olvidando de que mientras que Jake es tú responsabilidad, Ryder es la mía, y no le dejaré escapar tan fácilmente.

Rachel suspiró.

—No, me imagino que no lo harás. —Los árboles crujieron, y Puck salió de entre ellos. Quinn puso de pie, dándole un abrazo a modo de saludo, y a Rachel se le encogió el pecho. Había ciertas cosas de las que no quería ser testigo—. Hasta entonces, estoy seguro de que hemos hecho lo correcto.

—Si tú lo dices.

Walter desapareció, y aunque una parte de Rachel esperaba que fuera tras los hermanos una vez más, en su lugar reapareció a pocos metros de Quinn y Puck. Rachel la vio tensarse incluso desde la distancia, pero al menos la aparición de su hermano sirvió a uno de sus propósitos: se apartó de Puck.

—Estás caminando por una delgada línea —dijo Walter—. No seré tan indulgente por tu insubordinación en el futuro.

A pesar de su miedo, ella irguió los hombros y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Rachel esbozó una sonrisa.

—No voy a pedir disculpas por nada. No puedes arruinarle la vida a gente de semejante manera, sólo porque tú decidas que estás aburrido y quieras jugar. No es justo.

—La vida no es justa, y cuanto antes te des cuenta, mejor. —Walter miró por encima del hombro de ella—. Puedes ser un activo para el Consejo, o puede ser un obstáculo. Depende de ti decidir cuál.

—Si ser un activo significa tragar las gilipolleces con las que me estás alimentando sin pensar por mí mismo, prefiero ser un obstáculo, gracias —dijo ella, y Rachel tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar reírse.

Por un momento su hermano parecía totalmente perplejo, frunciendo el ceño ante su descaro, pero la expresión desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Él no olvidaría pronto lo que ella había dicho, Rachel estaba seguro de ello. Pero al mismo tiempo podría causarle problemas más adelante, por el momento Rachel estaba inmensamente satisfecha y orgullosa de ella.

Centrándose en su hermano, envió un pensamiento hacia él.

«Déjalo estar».

El ceño fruncido de Walter se profundizó, pero miró a la oscuridad de la cueva y le dirigió el más ligero de los asentimientos. Sin otra palabra, desapareció, y Quinn miró a su alrededor como si esperara que Walter fuera a salir de un salto de los arbustos.

—¿Crees que ha ido tras de los chicos? —dijo. Puck negó con la cabeza, deslizando su brazo entre los suyos mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la cueva. Rachel lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Están bien, al menos por ahora.

Rachel vio como desaparecían entre los árboles, y tan pronto como ya no pudo ver su pelo rubio, cerró los ojos. Estos seis meses eran de ella para hacer lo que ella quisiera; no tenía ni voz ni voto sobre ellos, y tenía que respetarlo que sin importa lo mucho que le doliera verla marcharse con Puck.

En menos de medio año, volvería a ser suya, y se aseguraría de recordarle por qué se había casado con ella en primer lugar. Hasta entonces, la espina que Puck había clavado en su corazón sólo podía hacerlo más profundamente, pero como había hecho durante los últimos miles de años, tendría que soportarlo.

Por Quinn. Por sus vidas juntos. Y porque no tenía otra opción.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8: Quinn

En el momento en que llegamos a la linde del bosque, ya era casi de noche. La ciudad de Atenas, brillaba en la distancia, y bostecé, luchando por mantenerme despierta cuándo Puck abrió el camino. Mi cuerpo anhelaba dormir, y sólo la promesa de una cama caliente era suficiente para que se me doblaran las rodillas.

—¿Adónde crees que irán ahora? —dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la carretera que nos llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad.

—Si son inteligentes, tan lejos de Grecia como sea posible —dijo Puck.

—¿De verdad crees Walter y los demás les va a cazar otra vez?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Con el tiempo. Sin embargo creo que les compraste unos cuantos centenares de años más. Tal vez mil, si tienen suerte. Distrajiste a Santana, lo sabes.

—Nosotros. —Ante la expresión confusa de Puck, añadí—: «Les» compramos unos cuantos centenares de años más. Tal vez mil, si tienen suerte. Tú distrajiste a Santana, ya sabes.

Él sonrió y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

—Tienes un punto. Hacemos un buen equipo.

Hice una mueca y me encogí de hombros apartándome. Buen equipo o no, este era un problema que aún no habíamos resuelto.

—Sigo cabreada contigo, sabes. Todo esto fue tu culpa. Ava nunca habría encontrado a los chicos si no la hubieras llevado directamente a ellos.

—Oh —Puck se volvió rosa—. Pensé que tendrían tiempo de escapar. No me di cuenta que Walter les lanzaría a San y sus perros. Quiero decir, el Consejo estuvo cerca de pillarlos antes... pero por lo general no le ponían tanto esfuerzo.

—Esa no es excusa para haberlos puesto en peligro de esta manera.

Suspiró.

—No, no lo es, y lo siento. De verdad que lo hago. Todo salió bien, sin embargo, ¿no es así?

—Apenas —Vacilé—. ¿De todos modos, por qué lo hiciste?

Se rascó la cabeza tímidamente.

—Porque sabía que idolatrabas al consejo, que pensabas que eran… superhéroes o algo así, y yo quería que vieras que no era cierto. Tenemos nuestro lado oscuro también, y tenías que verlo antes de decidieras a pasar la eternidad con Rachel.

Durante un largo momento, no dije nada. Debería haber sabido que el Consejo era capaz de algo como esto, y quizás en el fondo lo hacía. Nunca me habría dado cuenta de que Rachel también estaba en ello.

—No estoy segura de que pueda hacer esto —dije en voz baja—. Cuando… cuando todo esto comenzó pensaba que los miembros del Consejo eran los buenos, ¿sabes? Los que protegían a los mortales. Los que tomaban las decisiones correctas. Y ahora...

—Y ahora te das cuenta de que no somos como nos pintan —dijo Puck, y yo asentí—. Eso no malo, ya sabes, el hecho de que cometamos errores o dejar que nuestro orgullo se interponga en el camino. Eso nos impide ser infalibles.

—Pero a expensas de otros —Esa era la parte que me molestaba.

—A veces. Pero Ryder es uno de nosotros —no es un miembro del consejo, pero es hijo de Zeus. Y tiene muchos defectos al igual que el resto de nosotros.

—Querer lo suficiente a su hermano como para hacer cualquier cosa para protegerlo no es ser uno de ellos.

—No, no lo es —Puck sacudió la cabeza—. No te voy a mentir y decir que cada decisión que tomamos es la correcta, porque no lo es. Por lo general las que tomamos todos juntos no son tan malas, pero las individuales… aquellas son como una tirada a los dados. A veces acertamos, a veces nos equivocamos, y a veces se tardan varios miles de años antes de que las tomemos. Y el caso de los gemelos, es especialmente malo, porque lo único que le impide a Walter revocar su decisión es su orgullo. Pero lo hará con el tiempo, y mientras tanto, míralo de esta manera... ahora que estás a bordo, puedes señalar los nuestros.

—Si lo único que voy a hacer mientras esté en el Consejo es señalar lo equivocados que están todos, nadie me escuchará.

—Cierto, pero eso no significa que no puedas usar esos momentos para las cosas que creas que son realmente importantes —dijo Puck—. Tendrás mi apoyo. Y el de Rachel, también. No puedo hablar por el resto, pero no estarás sola. Al menos, la mayor parte del tiempo. —Sonrió—. Intenta arreglar uno de mis fallos, y puede que consigas ponerlos un poco nerviosos.

Me las arreglé para devolverle la sonrisa.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Pareces tener bastante buen criterio.

—A que sí, ¿eh?—Él chocó su cadera contra la mía —que teniendo en cuenta lo alto que era, en cambio era algo así como si me estuviera golpeando en el hígado—. Sabes, después de todo lo que he hecho, creo que me merezco ese beso.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Ni en un millón de años.

—¿Y en un millón y uno?

—Podría estar dispuesta a darte un besito en la mejilla, si no la cagas desde ahora hasta entonces.

Él hizo un mohín.

—Eres terrible conmigo, lo sabes.

—Te gusta. —Y no importa lo romántico y hermoso que fuera Grecia, no iba a romper mis votos con Rachel, ni siquiera si técnicamente no se aplicaban a los próximos seis meses. La amaba sin importar la temporada que fuera. —¿Crees que Ava va a deshacer la maldición?

—Lo dudo —dijo—. Walter ya esta suficiente cabreado como para hacerlo. Recuérdaselo dentro de unos años, una vez que haya tenido la oportunidad de calmarse. Puede que entonces tengas mejor suerte.

—Cierto —dije, frunciendo el ceño—. Intentaré recordarlo.

Extendió la mano y me acarició el hombro, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros. Por fin parecía haberse hecho a la idea.

—Eres una buena persona, Quinn, y no es por accidente que te hayamos elegido para convertirte en uno de nosotros. Sabemos que vas a cuestionar las cosas, y la mayoría les daremos la bienvenida. No te preocupes tanto.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —refunfuñé. Él me ignoró.

—Pero ahora estás de vacaciones. Unas vacaciones bastante buenas, si me permites decirlo, y es hora de que empieces a disfrutarlas. No más persecuciones de dioses con mal genio, ¿está bien? De aquí en adelante, todo lo que quiero es verte sorbiendo bebidas de frutas y descansando en la playa. En topless, si lo prefieres. Esto está lleno de cosas así.

Demasiado que ver para él.

—Pervertido —le dije, esbozando una sonrisa.

Él puso una sonrisa infantil.

—Oye, un hombre puede soñar.

Para el momento en que encontramos la carretera, mi ansiedad se había esfumado, reemplazada por la promesa de seis meses de sol y descanso y de no tener que preocuparme de lo que estaba por venir. Eventualmente el aplazamiento terminaría, pero no importaba lo nerviosa que estuviera por enfrentarme a los otros dioses, septiembre también significaba volver a ver a Rachel.

Además, Puck y Ryder tenían razón. Yo era una persona, pero también lo era cada miembro del Consejo. A pesar de lo que Ryder parecía pensar, eran buenas personas, y ellos sabían la diferencia entre hacer algo bueno porque eran el Consejo y hacerlo porque su orgullo no les dejaba ninguna otra opción. Todo lo que necesitaban era a alguien que se lo señalara. Podría ser que yo fuera esa persona —yo sería esa persona, porque gente como Jake y Ryder se lo merecían.

Y si Walter quisiera herirme por ello, entonces que lo hiciera.


End file.
